Devil May Cry: The Party Crashers
by Crow Heart
Summary: Dante's debt is finally paid off from the money he made on his overseas job. He decides to use what's left over to throw a block party for all his friends. He can handle some uninvited guests right? Pairings are DantexLady and OCxOC COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry

The Party Crasher

Rated M for language and other things

Hello everyone! I am taking a break from my Azumanga Daioh fan fiction to write one about DMC.

I love the DMC series and I just finished the anime which inspired me to write a fan fiction!

For those of you who don't know my writing style, I'll let you in on my rules.

I don't do Lolita parings

I don't do twincest

I only do parings that make sense (Sorry no Dante/Patty)

I accept constructive criticism but please don't flame.

If you are offended by jokes easily, leave now!

This is for fun, so be cool.

Okay! Now let's have some fun!

CHAPTER 1: Block Party

"A block party?" Trish asked raising an eyebrow "Why?"

"To celebrate me finally paying off my debt to that manipulative harpy." Dante said smirking

"You are aware that I am in the room right?" Lady asked crossing her arms

"Yeah, why are you in the room?" Dante asked still smirking "I paid my debt to you."

"You invited me." She said dryly

"Oh yeah! Like I said, I'm throwing a block party with my left over money from my job in Europe." He said

The devil hunter remembered that mission well. After the defeat of that demon, Abigail, Morrison had informed Dante of a job eliminating demons overseas for an incredibly wealthy client. The trip had brought Dante and his two unwanted followers to Notre Dame. People were being murdered left and right in ways that humans couldn't pull off. Long story short, it ended with a bloody battle atop the 

church. Even with the deductions from the damage caused, Dante was able to pay off his debt in full.

"Okay, I'll be there." Lady said walking out of the shop.

"Hey, Lady can I talk to you outside?" Trish asked following her out

"What?" Lady asked as soon as they were out of the shop

"Why don't you drop the stupid crap and be direct with him?" Trish asked sighing

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said

"C'mon, tell Dante you like him." Trish said

"What? I don't like Dante!" Lady denied defensively "Now I've got to go."

Trish shook her head as Lady got on her bike and drove off. She walked back into the shop annoyed.

"So, did you talk about me?" Dante asked playfully

"No."

"Did you at least find out the problem with that woman? She's been acting odd ever since I paid the debt. It's like she was disappointed that she got her money." Dante said reading a magazine

Trish smiled inwardly. These two were perfect for each other. They were both dumb as fuck.

"I'll see you at the party." Trish left the shop

"Finally, I'm alone." Dante said putting his feet up and drifting off to sleep

"Dante!" a voice yelled shaking him from his trance.

He looked up to see Patty Lowell standing in front of his desk with her arms crossed.

"Do you have any idea how unnerving it is to wake up with you standing over me?" he asked yawning

"What's this about a party?" Patty asked

"You can come too, relax." He said

"Okay, I'll wear something nice!" she smiled

"Great, now leave. I need to sleep." He mumbled

"I can't. Mom going on a business trip for a few days, she dropped me off here." Patty said

"Why would she do that? Why would she ever do that?" Dante face faulted

"She didn't want me to be lonely and she trusts you. Plus I asked her to." Patty replied excitedly "We can spend time together!"

"You didn't even bother to ask me." Dante said

"So what do you want to do?" She asked completely ignoring him

Dante just lifted his magazine over his face.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

"So, this is Capulet City? Nice" The young man said

He walked down the streets drawing stares from people on the street. He wondered why they would stare. There wasn't anything particularly odd about him. He was average height with jet black hair. Okay, he did have silver eyes that would cause people to look twice. Then he realized why he was drawing stares; he was wearing a cloak in Arizona and the katana sheathed at his side might have had something to do with it too. He just shrugged it off and continued walking.

"This was the best way to dress for this. I probably just look like some otaku cosplayer." He said to himself chuckling "If they could see what was under this cloak, I'd be getting even more stares. I don't need any more attention; it'll delay me reaching my destination."

He ducked down an alley as shortcut. He cringed slightly at the repugnant smell of garbage and sewage but again shrugged it off. This alley seemed innocent enough, but a bad vibe made him stop in his tracks.

"Okay you dodgy fuckers, come out." He said sternly

The ground in front of him started rippling and three demons emerged. They were cat like humanoids with rotting flesh in places.

"Lesser demon, pathetic." He sneered causing one of them to charge him angrily.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a knife, flinging it into the vile creature's throat. It staggered and gave a half strangled meow before dying. He pulled out two more knives and held them at the handles forming them into a v. He flung them at another one, but the odd angle caused them to bounce off the demon's hide. They howled in annoyance and charged.

"Is anything from movies real?" he sighed drawing his katana "Well, just you and me as always Velox."

He swung the katana in a horizontal ark, cutting them both in half. They fell to the ground in a bloody mangled heap. He stepped over them and continued on to his destination. He looked at the katana affectionately. It was a beautiful weapon, with 

a goldish blue handle and blade. Embedded at in the blade near the guard were two orange red gems on either side.

"That was easy, eh Velox?" He said

The sword glowed and vibrated lightly released a few panging sounds. He immediately understood and nodded. With the demons disposed of, nothing could deter him from his destination.

"On to Devil May Cry." He said with a carefree smile

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It's slow to start off, but it will get better. Keep in mind that this story isn't primarily a romance. It will have parings, but the romance will be a side bar. It will be more action/humor like the DMC series. The romance will be there, but it will be down to earth and not "gushy-gushy."

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2: Hump De Bump

Chapter 2: Hump De Bump

(By the Way, I don't own DMC)

"Alright, just put the buffet table over there and we're all set." Dante called to the caterers her hired. "Perfect, right there!"

The preparations were complete and the party was going to rock. The entire block was decked out and he had a DJ. All he had to do was wait for his guests.

"Not bad, but it needs more pink." Patty commented from beside him

"Nice set up you have here." Dante turned to see Tim and Elena

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." He said "Elena, no more demon outbreaks I trust?"

"No, everything's been great." She said sheepishly clinging to Tim

"Well come on in." he said smirking "It's a party."

The two obliged and started dancing to the rock song that was playing. He saw Brad and Angelina approach and couldn't help but smile as they reminded him of his parents.

"Thanks for inviting us." Brad said "Outings like are important for making a relationship stronger."

"Eskimo kiss" Angelina said rubbing noses with Brad

Dante just rolled his eyes as the two started slow dancing to a fast paced rock song.

"I don't remember my parents being that……….gushy." He said

"Jealous that you don't have a special someone?" Patty asked

"Shut up." Dante said dryly

"You actually did something right." Lady commented as she arrived on her bike

"Do you always have to give back handed compliments?" Trish asked pulling her bike next to Lady's

"She's just an emotional retard. Aside from that she probably hasn't gotten any since ever." Dante commented

Everyone at the party stopped when they heard a gunshot.

"Fuck that hurt!" Dante exclaimed as the bullet went through his head

Everyone just shrugged and went back to their business as they were used to this. After a few more minutes, all of the guests arrived. Among them were Morrison, 

Vincent the biker, Cindy the waitress and her dweeby boyfriend, Casey the guy he rescued from prison, and few more people he made friends with on various jobs.

"Well, the gang is all here" Dante said sitting on his front steps and reading a magazine.

"Dante, you're just going to sit there and read?" Patty asked

"Well, everyone is here. I can just relax and enjoy the music." He said

"Oh no! You're coming with me." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the middle of the street

"Stop, I look ridiculous being dragged by an eight year old." Dante said

"I'm twelve." She said crossing her arms "Now, let's dance!"

Dante just shrugged "Why not?"

So, the party continued. Trish and Lady couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Dante dancing with a twelve year old.

IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN

"Okay, left on Grove Street then………damn I'm lost." He shrugged with a smile "Better ask directions."

He approached a stranger and asked for directions to Devil May Cry. He got an odd look for his outfit but the stranger complied.

"Are you a cosplayer?" the woman asked curiously

"Why not?' he said giving her a friendly wave as he walked away

He followed the woman's instructions leading him to become even more lost. He sighed.

"Why did I take a woman's directions?" He asked receiving a jolt from his sword "I was kidding!"

He felt another bad vibe and ducked down an alley. He sighed sadly as the demons gathered and surrounded him. The same demons from before only bigger and with less rotting flesh.

"Velox, you ready?" The sword vibrated in response

Six of the nine demons charged him from all directions, expecting to overwhelm and tear him apart. He smirked and swung his blade 360 degrees slicing them all down the middle. They were dead before they realized it. He waved amiably to the three remaining demons. The creatures smirked and extended their claws. One of them swung his paw sending the claws flying from its hand. He saw them coming and managed to dodge behind a dumpster with only a cut on his right shoulder.

"Shit damn." He said the smirk not leaving his face.

The sword gave a vibration scolding him for being careless.

"Well I didn't see it coming." He said defensively "Besides, this doesn't mean anything."

He sheathed Velox and walked into the open.

"Prepare to d..die human." One of the creatures struggled to speak

"Low class drones that can speak." He said

"Your kind inferior." It managed to say

"Take your best shot you anemic tabby cat." He taunted

The three demons roared and launched their claws at him. He thrust his hand forward. A shockwave burst from his palm knocking the claws back to their owners. The claws pierced one demon's heart and another's skull. The two dropped dead leaving their leader on his own.

"Human…….not?" it asked

"Complicated." He said throwing a dagger through the stunned creature's forehead.

It didn't have time to cry out in pain. He stepped over their bodies and left the alley. He approached another stranger and asked for directions to Devil May Cry. The stranger complied giving him accurate instructions this time……he hoped at least. He broke into a run wanting to avoid any more demons. He saw Devil May Cry Right up the street from him.

"Hmm, there's a party going on." He commented as he finally neared his destination.

AUTHORS NOTE:

That's chapter 2! Now it'll really heat up! Dante will meet my OC. It's a party so nothing can go wrong! Right.

PLEASE READ AND REIVEW

I won't write my next chapter without at least 2 reviews. It may not seem like much, but reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3: No invitation

**CHAPTER 3: No invitation**

The young man casually strolled into the block party. He needed only to find the Son of Sparda now.

"Which way Velox?" the sword vibrated telling him to look to the dance floor

He chuckled when he saw the white-haired man dancing with a little girl. He walked to the middle of the dance floor. Dante sensed the presence of a demon and pulled his gun. Patty took this as a cue to step away, and Dante pointed his gun at the young man as soon as he was in range. The young man smiled and froze.

"Where's your invitation?" Dante asked smirking "I don't mind uninvited guests, but you've got a demon on you."

"What are you talking about Dante?" Patty asked "There is no demon."

"Take a good look at that sword on his belt." Dante said pointing to the said weapon.

"Dante what's going on?" Lady asked as she walked up beside him

"That boy has a devil arm on him." Trish said

"Hey I didn't come here looking for trouble." The young man said with a smile

"Then why have you come?" Dante asked

"I need your help." He said

"You need a job done; can't you see I'm in the middle of a party?" Dante asked

"Yes I can, I'd be willing to wait until the party is over." He said

"What's your name?" Dante asked

"Aaron Equus." He said "Good to meet you Dante."

"Alright, enjoy the party! I'll hear you out afterwards." He said

"Dante! You trust this guy so easily? For all you know he's out to kill you!" Lady said pointing

"He knows what will happen if he tries anything." Dante said calmly "You are armed to the teeth, Trish can shoot lightning, and I'm awesome. We're fine."

"I appreciate this." He said walking over to the buffet table

He grabbed a lot of food, almost too much for his plate, and sat down on the front stoop of Dante's shop. He ate ravenously. His sword vibrated in a scolding way.

"I'm not eating too fast, not for me at least! What are you my mother?" He asked

"Are you talking to that sword?" Patty asked approaching him with Lady and Trish in tow

"She's not a sword, she's my best friend." He said smiling

"I think this guy is crazy." Patty said

"Patty that's rude." Trish said

"But it's true!" Lady agreed with the little girl

"Let me explain." Aaron said chuckling "Velox is a demon, but she transformed into a sword to help me fight demons."

"Why is a demon helping you?" Lady asked

"She's my friend." He said again

"Friends with a demon?" Lady asked suspiciously

"It's not that hard to believe. You're friends with Dante and……."

"Trish." The blonde finished for him

"Right, you're friends with Dante and Trish who are demons." Aaron pointed out "Surely you didn't think that there weren't other good demons. Although Velox gave me quite a time when we first met"

"What happened?" Patty asked

"Well…" He trailed off

FLASHBACK: FEW YEARS EARLIER

"I'm here." Aaron said "Where is this demon?"

"She's hold up in that church." The police officer said "Go in there and kill it."

"What did she do?" Aaron asked

"Do?" The cop raised an eyebrow

"You know, did she kill or kidnap someone?" Aaron asked

"Well, she didn't really do anything yet." The officer said "We called you because you're a Devil Hunter and can kill her before she hurts anyone."

"Wait, she hasn't hurt anyone yet." The young hunter said to himself

"I saw her standing in the church garden and called for backup. We surrounded her and started shooting, but she deflected our bullets and ran into the church." He said

"Wait….you just shot at her?" Aaron asked angrily "She was just standing there and you shot at her?"

"Why not? She's just a demon! Those creatures are evil." The officer spat venomously "Do your job and take care of it!"

"I'll handle it." He said calmly walking up to the church doors

He threw them open and stepped inside, intent on solving this peacefully.

"Hello, demon where are you?" He asked softly

He jumped back as daggers flew at him.

"Right here! Now get ready to die you miserable human!" She yelled

He noticed how her voice sounded hurt and angry instead of sadistic and blood-thirsty. More daggers appeared in her hand and she flung them. It was all Aaron could do to dodge them.

"I'm not here to kill you!" He said while dodging another few daggers

"Liar! You were sent by those blue-clad humans to kill me!" She screamed

Aaron knew he had to defeat her if he was to get her to listen. He drew his katana and readied it. She smirked and extended her hand. His eyes widened as her arm turned into a sword. She charged and swung her sword arm. He parried her attacks with great effort. He swung his katana at her receiving the same result. He sensed she was holding back.

"You don't want to kill me." He said as their weapons struggled against each other

"I didn't want to kill anyone." She said tears coming to her eyes

"I know, I wanted to strangle that cop when he told me the situation." He said compassionately

"Liar, it's just a trick to kill me." She sobbed and turned her other hand into a blade as well.

He jumped back avoiding the swing of her other arm. She took two steps toward him then disappeared. It didn't take him long to realize that she just moved with blinding speed. She was hiding somewhere to ambush him. She looked around him staying alert.

"This is bad." He said to himself "Where is she going to come from?"

He felt something wet fall on his head.

"It wasn't raining when I got here." Aaron muttered "Wait, I'm in doors….oh shit! She was crying."

He looked up to see her hanging from the chandelier. She materialized a large sphere of blue energy in her hand. This could not be a good thing.

"D…Die." She managed to son out as she flung the sphere.

"Okay I can dodge this no problem." He said

The orb burst and hundreds of daggers where materialized.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he exclaimed "That's awesome! But how do I stop it?"

He swung his sword in a circle like a ceiling fan above his head. He managed to block a good portion of the daggers, destroying his katana in the process, but most of them got through. The daggers fell through scratching his body all over. He thanked god when the daggers stopped.

"God damn." He said chuckling "That fucking hurt."

He laughed harder as he felt a few daggers had stuck themselves in his shoulders and back. It wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Impressive that you survived." She said jumping down from her spot on the chandelier "You're torn to shreds though; you won't be much to finish off."

Her arm turned into a blade again and she charged. He pulled a dagger from his cloak.

"You're human blade can't hurt me." She said

He tossed it at her. She charged expecting it to bounce off, but was shocked as she felt it pierce her stomach. She collapsed to the ground howling in pain.

"Demonic dagger, I'm used to dealing with strong demons." He said waling up to her.

"Do it!" She said tears welling up in her eyes again

"I have no intention of killing you." He said "I'm here to help."

"I just wanted to enjoy the flowers in the garden." She cried "They tried to kill me."

"I know, but it's over now." He said smiling "This'll hurt a little…well a lot."

She screamed in pain as he pulled the dagger from her stomach. She was shocked by his action.

"Why……….help me?" She asked

"I said I was going to." He rolled his eyes "Don't you listen."

She sighed as her wound instantly healed. He extended his hand and she took it still shocked by his act of kindness. He looked her up and down causing her to blush. She was a beautiful demon with blue and gold skin and orange red eyes.

"My name is Velox." she said

"Velox, nice name." He said "I'm Aaron."

"How will we get out of here?" She asked afraid "We are weakened from our battle. Those men will not let either of us live."

"Can you transform into a devil arm?" She nodded "Good, change into a katana and I can smuggle you out in my sheath."

Her body glowed and she transformed into a blue and gold katana. She then floated into his hand. He smiled and sheathed her.

END FLASHBACK

"And we've been friends ever since then." He finished

"Amazing!" Patty exclaimed starry eyed

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need some more food!" He said walking over to the buffet table doubling up his plates and piling food on.

"That guy defeated a powerful demon…………I feel sick." Lady said putting her head down.

AUHTORS NOTE:

There is chapter 3! I still have no reviews for this entire story.

Please submit reviews, I need them as incentive to continue. Also I like feedback and want to know that people are reading and enjoying my story. Even if it is a bad 

review please submit it. I want to at least know people are reading it even if they don't like it.

So, please review


	4. Chapter 4: Party Crashed

Chapter 4: Party Crashed

"So kid, how're you enjoying the party?" Dante asked

"Good food, especially the pizza." Aaron said receiving a jolt from his sword

"What was that?" Dante raised an eyebrow

"Oh, Velox just scolded me for eating so much." Aaron shrugged "But she really should stop acting like my big sister!"

"You can understand those pangs?" he asked

"It's pangs to you, but I can hear her clearly in my head." He replied

"You know, I never did ask you why you needed my help." Dante said

"Oh, I needed some help with……" He was cut off by screams of party guests

Dante and Aaron looked into the dancing area to see three large cat-like demons. Just like the ones that Aaron fought, but this batch was even bigger and stronger than the second.

"Where'd they come from?" Dante asked

"Those guys are kinda pissed at me." Aaron shrugged "A group attacked me on the way here trying to get a quick meal. I dispatched them; then a second wave came at me and I dispatched them just as easily. I'm guessing these guys want revenge."

"You need to be careful who you piss off." Trish said walking up to them

"Me without my Kalina Anne." Lady pouted drawing her Uzi "I guess this'll have to do."

"No way." Dante stood up and drew his guns. "You aren't plunging me into debt again for labor charges."

"Jerk! I was being nice." Lady hid her look of her behind a pout

Dante stepped up toward the three demons and pointed his guns at them.

"We have no problem with you Son of Sparda!" One of them growled "We want that human. We must avenge the death of our brothers."

"Fine by me guys." Aaron stood up from his spot on the porch of Devil May Cry

"You sure?" He asked

"Quite." Aaron gave a carefree smile "I think you should watch out for your guests."

Dante shrugged walked toward the guests to make sure they were okay.

"Dante? Can this guy handle it?" Patty asked the Devil Hunter

"If he gets in trouble I can help him." Dante shrugged

"We will avenge our brothers!" The demon roared

"Why?" Aaron asked "They attack me and I killed them in self defense."

"Don't try to worm your way out of this human!" It growled

"I'm just saying from a logical stand point……." He was cut off by the creature swinging its claw down.

He jumped back dodging the attack easily. He pushed reached into his cloak and pulled out a knife. As one of the creatures charged it was met with a knife to the chest. It howled in pain but continued charging.

"Missed the heart by a little." He sighed and jumped sideways to avoid another downward claw swipe

The creature turned and prepared to strike again. Aaron drew another dagger and landed it in the creature's forehead killing it instantly. The other two roared and charged in the same fashion as their comrade. He drew to more daggers and struck them dead easily. He smirked triumphantly. He felt another jolt from Velox.

"Don't be upset that I didn't use you. These guys weren't worthy." He said

"Good work kid." Dante said clapping lightly

"Thanks." He put his hands behind his head "But I don't think I'm done."

"So, you feel it too?" Dante smirked

"I have a keen sense for demons in my upbringing."

As if on cue another portal ripped opened in the ground and another cat demon emerged. This one was immense with a blood red mane and piercing black eyes. Its claws and fangs were a deep acidic yellow. This one was obviously their master.

"You killed my children!" A ferocious female voice said

"So, you're their mommy?" Aaron said "Why didn't you teach them manners?"

"You make light of the situation?" she questioned

"That's kinda what I do." He shrugged

"You will learn respect human!" She roared at the top of her lungs

"Trish, Lady, get the others inside." Dante commanded

The girls obeyed without question quickly leading all of the guests into the shop.

"All of you stay here." Trish said

"Where are you two going?" Patty crossed her arms

"To enjoy the show." Lady said

The two exited the shop to see Aaron dodging ferocious swipes from the demon. He drew more daggers and threw them into the creature's flesh until he was out.

"Time for the main event." He drew Velox and readied himself

She growled and swung her claw down only to be met with a hard clang against his katana. Velox held strong against the claws causing them to shatter. He took advantage of the creature's surprise to slice its arm clean off. The creature howled in pain and jumped backwards. It extended its remaining arm and its claws shot from its hand. He spun his katana like a fan, knocking the claws off course. They grazed his skin causing him to wince

"That caught me off guard again." he chuckled "Whoa."

He wobbled slightly. He felt his senses being dulled. The claws must've been toxic, and they only grazed him. He shuddered to think what a direct hit could do. He tried his best to shake it off and readied himself again. The creature fired more claws that Aaron struggled to dodge. He knew he couldn't keep it up with the toxin in his system.

"Better end this quick." He muttered charging the creature.

It fired more claws desperately trying to bring him down. He weaved receiving a few more scratches. He leapt up and sliced the creatures head clean off. He stumbled as he landed. He turned to Dante and gave him the thumbs up.

"Let's examine this creature." Aaron walked to the headless corpse and looked it over "That toxin could come in handy. Better take it."

He extended his hand and a light shone from the creature's heart. He twisted his hand and the light formed into an amulet. The jewel was acidic yellow and shaped like a fang.

"Work Velox." He groaned as he felt his body become heavy "Shit"

He fell to the ground unconscious with a blissful smile despite the poison.

AUTHORS NOTE: That's Chapter 4

Now we get to the good stuff! This is where the plot takes off.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

Chapter 5: The Mission

"Uhhh."

"Hey, he's waking up." Patty said looking over him.

"What the hell." Aaron woke up startled at the blonde girl standing over him "I'm really unnerved by you standing over me."

"Humph." She crossed her arms

"Looks like you're okay." Dante said standing up from the couch "You and you're friend really took care of that demon."

"Velox! Where is she?" He asked worriedly standing up

"She's right here, relax." Trish said holding up the sword "I had to carry her in."

"Yeah for some reason she jolted Dante when he tried to pick her up." Lady shrugged

"Yeah, she doesn't trust most people." He extended his hand and the sword flew into his hands.

"Before I take this job of yours, I need to know some things." Dante said suspiciously "Like if you're human, how can you do what you did?"

"He's right; you called those daggers to you with a hand motion." Lady said "Humans can't do that, if they could my job would be easier."

"Well, I'm not an ordinary human." He explained "I can do that stuff because of my mother."

"Mother?" Dante raised an eyebrow

"It's like this; a long time ago my ancestor saved a demon's life." He explained "In gratitude, the demon granted him power. This power was unlocked in his soul. The demon taught him to harness this power and gave him the means to pass it on. All the descendants are granted it when they come of age."

"A demon helping a human?" Lady asked "Not buying it. Demons aren't that nice."

"Except for your friends." Aaron said smirking "This demon, Gratia, wasn't exactly nice. He was honorable and grateful. He believed in returning favors and considered himself honor bound. He made it clear that if they met again it would be as opponents."

"This power, how does it work?" Trish asked "Is it like telekinesis?"

"It isn't telekinesis per say." He said trying to put it into the best words he could "It's like sending your will or soul outward. I can created a small aura of will to 

protect myself or send a shockwave to assail my enemy or even to communicate. It does my will."

"That's amazing." Patty commented "You're like superman."

"Not really. By no means is my power unlimited." He chuckled "I am still human and have limits. If my defense is penetrated or I let my guard down, I'm pretty much fucked. You saw how that poison screwed me up. And the power is more like that of Green Lantern. "

"So, this will of yours is why you were also able to forge a Devil Arm?" Dante said holding the amulet up

"Yes, I'm good at making weapons. If the energy is present." He held up a dagger "I was able to forge these crude daggers from lesser demons. They aren't much but they can pierce demon skin."

"Hmm, what does this amulet do?" Dante asked

"Oh, I figured that cat demon's venom was useful, so I took it. With that I can produce that poison and infuse it into my weapons." He felt a jolt and smiled "Don't worry; I won't drape you in poison Velox."

He groaned as his body became heavy. He fell backwards, dropping his sword to, no one was going to get to him in time when his sword floated and took the form of a bluish-gold demon with orange eyes. The creature caught him by the hand and pulled him up.

"You took your true form." He said supporting himself on her shoulders.

"I was the only one who could get to you in time." She said in her soft haunting voice

"Looks like you're getting a lot of attention." Aaron smirked pointing behind her

Velox turned to see all of the others staring intently at her. She blushed lightly and stepped behind Aaron to hide herself.

"Please do not stare at me like that." She asked looking down

"Come on out. Don't be shy." Trish said in a motherly voice

She obeyed and stepped into view shyly.

"Hello." She said timidly

"Why are you so shy?" Lady asked "You're a powerful demon. You destroy enemies in the form of a sword."

"It…is the way you were staring." She said "Kind of like you were appraising my value."

"Relax, we don't do that." Dante said

"You're very pretty." Patty commented causing the demon to blush.

"So, what's the mission?" Dante broke in

"Down to business, I like that." Aaron said "Well, I need help recovering an artifact."

"Artifact?" Dante raised an eyebrow

"This demonic artifact is buried underneath my family's old manor. I was told stories about it when I was a kid. There were no problems with it before, but recently the house has become infested with demons. I kill them, but more keep coming from the underground ruins. It's obvious that the artifact contains a malevolent presence that has been awakened somehow." He said uncharacteristically serious

"Why not handle this yourself?" Dante asked "You seem capable."

"Well, I don't really know what's in the lower levels. But the further I go down, the tougher the demons. The ones in the entrance way to the ruins alone took a lot to kill. I doubt I could make it through alone." He shrugged his carefree smile returning.

"Do you have money?" Dante asked

"My family owns a large manor." He reminded "I am willing to offer you a million for your trouble. Sound good."

"A million? Fuck yeah!" Dante exclaimed

"I suggest your two lady friends come too." He said "These creatures are tough. We can use all of the help we can get. Will that be okay?"

"Fine by me." Dante said "Ladies?"

"I'm definitely in!" Lady said "Let me just get my Kalina Anne ready."

"This should be fun." Trish agreed

"I need some more rest." Aaron said laying back down on the couch

"I'll order some pizza." Dante said

"You, I like." Aaron smirked

"I'm going to get ready for tomorrow." Lady said walking out

"Hey, I'll walk you out." Trish said following her.

Trish waited until the two of them were outside before speaking.

"You seem very eager to take on this job." Trish smirked

"Will you stop with that?" Lady crossed her arms

"Did you just not want Dante to hang out with Velox?" Trish asked

"Where did you get that from? No." Lady growled "Besides he'd never go for her. She's not his type. He needs a woman as fiery as him."

"You seem to have studied Dante's type." Trish giggled "I got you."

"I hate you." Lady scowled

**AUTHOR NOTE: It's heating up.**

How will they fare in the ruins?

Will Dante ever get a chick?

Will Lady stop being so stubborn?

Read more to find out1

I want many more reviews

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: The Wheels on the Bus

Chapter 6: The Wheels on the Bus

"Why are we taking the bus again?" Dante asked

"It's cheaper. Plus airport security wouldn't let us bring weapons on the plane." Lady said grumbling

"So, how is bus travel?" Trish asked

"Sucks." Aaron said shrugging "It's cramped and boring."

"Well, let's get this over with." Dante said boarding the bus

They all reluctantly boarded the large monstrosity and placed their bags in the over head compartments. Dante had cleverly hidden Rebellion in a guitar case. The bus was crowded leaving no four seats close together. Trish of course saw the perfect opportunity to get Dante and Lady to sit together. She claimed that she wanted to be briefed on the mission and sat next to Aaron on the opposite end of the bus. Lady instantly knew what Trish was doing.

"Damn her." She muttered

"What was that?" Dante asked leaning back in his seat

"Nothing, just this sucks." She covered her tracks

"Oh tell me about. Something we agree on finally." Dante chuckled "No hard feelings."

"What?" She asked confused

"I've noticed something is bothering you." He explained "I want you to know that I hold no hard feelings for the whole debt thing."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow

"Hell, I probably would have done the same thing." He chuckled again "But seriously, we're cool."

"Wow." She smiled "You actually care about other people's feelings."

"Hey, we are friends you know." He defended "I can be a bit of a dick and it's fun. But, I can tell when something is bothering someone, especially you."

"Why me?" she said fighting a blush

"Cause I've known you forever." He shrugged "I guess when you hang out with someone so long you get to know their moods or something like that. Usually it's bitchy for you."

"You had to throw an insult in there?" She sighed

"Hey, it's fun." He smirked

"That wasn't exactly what was bothering me. Well, just part of it." She said nervously "But let's talk about it when we're off the bus."

"Okay, if you get the urge to talk some more I'll be sleeping." Dante yawned

"Sweet Dreams douche bag." She said with a smirk "Hey that is fun."

Dante laughed lightly before falling asleep. The exchange left Trish looking back in curiosity.

"Trying to get those two together?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Trish asked

"What you just pulled was obvious." He said "Plus the fact that I could tell these two like each other. Let me guess, they're dumb as fuck so they can't figure it out."

"Those are the exact words that I said in my head." Trish smiled

"My only question is why don't you go after him?" Aaron asked "If she's too stupid to go for it, why don't you?"

"Oh, I love Dante, but not in that way." Trish said "He's a great friend and kind of like a brother to me. Plus it would be too weird dating."

"Why's that?"

"Because I look exactly like his mother." She smiled at his expression "I was created to look like his mother."

"Created?" Aaron was interested now

"By Mundus." She explained "Mundus created me this way so I would lure Dante to his death."

"Wow, what a scumbag." Aaron chuckled "I heard that he destroyed Mallet Island with the help of a blonde demon, but this is a first. I want to know the real story"

Trish proceeded to tell him the events of their mission to stop Mundus and close the gate to the underworld. She looked away as she mentioned the betrayal and Dante almost dying, but brightened up at the end.

"Don't be too ashamed of the betrayal." Aaron said "You saved his life and helped him save the world. I'd say that makes you even."

"Still looking back it really sucks that I did that."

"Hey what's done is done." Aaron said his sword vibrating in agreement "Velox here tried to kill me and now we're best friends."

"Perhaps more?" Trish whispered teasingly into his ear "Looks like I finally got through your shell. You're blushing."

"Right, I'll take nap." Aaron said brushing the question off "It was nothing Velox."

Trish watched in amusement as the flustered boy drifted off to sleep without another word. She giggled at the concept that he was in love with his sword. There were two dumb as fuck couples on this trip. She grinned at the chance to play match maker to more people.

She looked back toward her other friends and smiled at the site she saw. Lady had fallen asleep and her head was now resting on Dante's shoulder. They looked so natural like that. How could they not figure it out? They were perfect for each other. They were both trigger happy, irresponsible psychopaths out to have a good time. They flirted just in their own weird way. Lady's idea of flirting was a bullet to the head. But hey, if you had a friend that survived headshots you'd shoot him too.

"Well, I'd better rest too." Trish closed her eyes and fell off to sleep

All of the devil hunters were awakened rudely by the bus screeching to an abrupt halt.

"What the hell is the problem?" Dante yelled not noticing Lady's position

"These people are blocking the road and they won't move." The bus driver responded "They look like a rough bunch."

"I'll handle it." Dante said

"Be careful." Lady warned having removed her head from Dante's shoulder quickly before he could notice

All of the passengers looked on as Dante stepped off of the bus and walked toward the black clad men blocking the road.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." The driver commented

"He'll be fine." Trish reassured "He's always fine."

"Black leather, that's original." Dante grumbled to himself "Hey boys, you mind clearing the road? We've got places to be."

"What if we don't Snow White?" The leader said

"Snow White, never heard that one before." Date rolled his eyes "But seriously, I'm on my way to a job. So would you please clear the road?"

"We are fully aware of your mission Son of Sparda." The leader's tone changed "You plan to help that wretched boy destroy the artifact. We did not expect you."

"So you were sent to kill him." Dante shook his head "Who sent you?"

"That is none of your concern." The man's eyes glowed red and his body began to shift.

He and his followers took the forms of large tusked men with their organs exposed. They looked menacing someone knew the person who sent them had to know Aaron's capabilities, so these guys would be no pushovers.

"Just one swing of the…….aw crap." Dante said realizing that his sword was still in the bus.

"Need some help?" Dante turned to see Lady toting the Kalina Anne and all of her guns

"That would be nice." Dante said catching the Uzi and Pistol she threw "What about you?"

"Kalina Anne is all I need." Lady said

"Alright! I'm strapped for action." Dante said chuckling at his own sentence

"You've been wanting to say that for a while haven't you?" Lady asked trying to keep from laughing

"Let's finish this up real quick." Dante said "Ready babe?"

"Yeah, let's rock." She smirked not even correcting his babe comment.

AUTHOR NOTE: There you go!

The story is heating up.

What will happen next?

Seriously, you would shoot Dante too.

Sorry for the long wait on the chapter. The next one will come within a few days.

Keep Reading and Reviewing


	7. Chapter 7: Speed Bump

Chapter 7: Speed Bump

"Those weapons were on my bus?" The driver asked nervously watching the scene

"That and more." Trish smiled holding up her guns

"Who are you people?" He asked "Seriously, that girl has a bayonet on her bazooka! How is that necessary?"

"Well, we're devil hunters." Aaron said "As for the bayonet, you'd have to ask her about it. I was wondering that myself."

"Shouldn't you be like, helping them? There are quite a few of those guys" He raised an eyebrow despite his fear

"They can handle it….right?" Aaron asked Trish who just shrugged

"Die!" The creature yelled as he swiped at Dante

The devil hunter sidestepped easily and delivered a few rounds to the demon's exposed organs killing it. He smirked and motioned for more to come at him. He ducked as another one charged and fired up into the creature's heart with the Uzi. He tripped another and fired a few rounds into its skull.

Meanwhile, Lady was having a ball on her end as well. She flipped to avoid the angry strikes of the creature in front of her. She grinned as she knew another one was right behind her. She flipped over the demon in front of her and fired Kalina Anne into his back. The missile propelled him into the other demon, and the resulting explosion killed them both.

"Nice." Dante said "Looks like there's one more left."

"Wanna share?" She asked

"Being generous today." Dante said as they both pointed their weapons toward the demon.

The demon fell easily and their little road block was cleared. That was until they heard clapping coming from behind them. They turned to see a well dressed man applauding with a polite smile.

"Where did you come from?" Dante asked

"I have to say, that was a good show. My boss thought those biker scumbags wouldn't be able to handle it." He said "So he sent me soon after to make sure the job got done. I never thought the Son of Sparda would be here. "

"You know what will happen if you challenge me mister……"

"Vir, and yes I do. However I cannot flee or my employer would be beside himself. Besides, I have a technique to defeat you." He said

The man suddenly shed his skin and took the form of a dragon looking humanoid with wings. Despite his dignified human form, he was still a low class beast. He charged through the air and prepared to attack. Lady fired a missile only to have it blown up in her face by the demons fiery breath. He took advantage of her recoil and flew behind her with blinding speed, grabbing her. He turned toward Dante holding Lady by the neck.

"So that was your technique, grabbing my friend." Dante chuckled "That's not so much a technique as it is being a bitch. C'mon you're a demon, show some fucking dignity."

"Watch who you insult." He said in his polite voice "Accept your death and she will live."

"You'll probably kill her anyway." Dante sighed and threw his guns out of his reach "But fine. Let's see if you can kill me."

"Dante no!" Lady exclaimed "Kill this fucker!"

"Come off it. I won't let you die." He said opening his arms "C'mon strike!"

The demon threw Lady to the floor and flew at Dante bearing his claws. He drove his claws deep into Dante's stomach causing the demon hunter to cough up some blood. Dante's head drooped and he seemed to lose consciousness.

"I killed the Son of Sparda, not so hard." The demon smirked

"Not today jackass." The demon hunter said lifting his head.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, had you fooled didn't I? You really think that was enough to kill me?" he grabbed the creature's clawed hand and yanked it from his stomach.

"I assumed that you won all of those victories due to skill." The demon struggled in Dante's grasp.

"You thought that I was hyped up. Jeez, why do people assume I'm frail because I'm part human?" Dante asked "Well, doesn't matter. You're going to pay for grabbing my friend. And for stabbing me in the stomach."

Without another word, Dante unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks on the demon sending him flying to the ground. The creature got back up and started to slash at Dante ferociously. Dante grabbed Vir's arm and snapped it causing him to howling pain, but Dante wasn't done. He landed a kick to the creature's leg shattering the bone. Vir dropped to his knees completely incapacitated.

"Just because I don't have a gun, doesn't mean I'm completely defenseless. I still have fists after all. I haven't enjoyed a good fist fight in a while." Dante said walking over and picking up Lady's pistol.

"Make it quick." Vir said "My master will give me a fate far worse than this. Thank you for releasing me from his hold."

"You were forced to do this." Dante said "You attacked me out of fear, I can feel it."

"Fear?" Lady stood up and walked to Dante "What are you talking about?"

"He was afraid. That's how many demons rule, with fear." Dante shook his head

"It's more than that." Vir said pointing to his necklace "He uses it to control me. I cannot remove it. You must destroy me."

"No, there is no reason to." Dante said "You aren't a threat to me."

"But he'll hurt more people." Lady said "You'll be responsible if he hurts an innocent."

"He has no desire to do that. He was forced into this. He's not just some beast as I thought." Dante grabbed the necklace that Vir was wearing and tore it off receiving a painful shock in the process. He then pulled a green stone from his pocket and broke it over the demon's head.

"Why?" Vir asked

"You're different." Dante said "And now you're free. What you do with your life is your choice now. But I warn you, don't make me regret this. If you threaten Lady again or harm any innocents, I will teach you the meaning of fear."

"Let's go babe." Dante said

Lady looked back at Vir then followed Dante back onto the bus.

"Son of Sparda! What do I do now?" Vir asked confused

"Live." He called back "You're on your own Trogdor."

They boarded the bus and sat down receiving stares from all of the bus passengers. The bus driver just stared at them in disbelief.

"What are you waiting for man? Go!" Dante said impatiently "We have somewhere to be."

"One question, why the bayonet?" the driver asked Lady

"Why not?" She shrugged

"Can't argue with that logic." Aaron said

"I'm going to sleep." Dante walked back to his seat with Lady in tow. They both fell asleep in the same position as before.

"Alright everyone just calm down. We need to get back on schedule." The driver started up the bus and drove toward their destination.

Outside Vir watched as the bus drove by him. What was he to do now? All of his life he had someone commanding him, but now he was free. He was a slave that suddenly got freedom. It felt good not to have to serve his horrific master or rather former master. But what happened now? He had to decide what to do with his life.

"First I must pay off my debt." He said to himself "I must help the son of Sparda. I'm healed but I'm too tired to fly."

He spotted one of the biker's abandoned motorcycles. He changed back into his human form and got one. It wasn't the most stylish mode of travel but it would have to do. He revved the engine and followed the path of the bus. He would take a short cut and meet them there. They were strong, but he could help them greatly.

"One more duty, then I'm free."

AUTHORS NOTE: New Friend!

Next chapter they arrive at the ruins!

READ AND REVIEWS


	8. Chapter 8: Garden Party

Chapter 8: Garden Party

"So here we are." Dante stretched as he got off the bus

"So, where do we now?" Trish asked

"666 Sodom Road." Aaron said

"Really?" Lady asked

"No, but wouldn't that be cool. The real address is 904 Welsh Drive. It's one of those manors on top of the hills." Aaron explained

"What's the plan dude?" Dante asked

"We kill the demons."

"I can handle that." The half demon smirked

With that the five set off on foot for the Equus Manor. To passersby they seemed like a group of people with carryon luggage. It was certainly better than brandishing weapons in broad day light. Cops don't take kindly to the "I'm a devil hunter" excuse. It was such a peaceful city and everyone was enjoying the beautiful day. How humanity can forget the underworld so quickly was amazing. 

Dante shrugged as he pondered this, for he would never forget. He didn't mind taking care of the brutal side of life. He rather enjoyed it.

"Aaron! You're back." A pretty red head approached Aaron with a smile

"Oh, hey Kat." Aaron rolled gave a polite smile

"You haven't been by the restaurant in a while. Did you find that boy's father?" She asked

"Yeah, he's right here." Aaron pointed to Dante and Lady "And that is his girlfriend."

"What? Owww!" Dante groaned as Trish stomped on his foot to stop him from blowing their cover.

"It must be a shock to find out that you have a son." Kat smiled "But you're taking responsibility. You're a good man."

"Yeah, my Dante is a good man." Lady said playing along despite her blush

"You two make a cute couple." Kat swooned "So Aaron today is my day off. Do you want to hang out with me?"

"Well, that sounds great. But I'm afraid that I have to settle this case. As you can see by the luggage these people will be staying with me until this is settled. There is a lot of paper work I have to do."

"Aww, always working so hard. Someday I will get you to hang out and loosen up." Kat gave a smile before walking in the other direction."

"Looking forward to it." Aaron called back

"So what was that about?" Trish teased "Got yourself a little girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about? Kat's a friend of mine. She's a waitress down at the Lion's Den." Aaron shrugged

"Dude, that girl wants to bang you." Dante said receiving a slap from Lady

"Idiot did you really have to say it that way?"

"Yes, this kid is too stupid to know when a totally hot girl wants to ride him." Dante received another smack from Lady

"Look who's talking." Trish muttered just loud enough for Aaron to hear

"Well, Kat is really cute. But, I'm interested in someone else." Aaron received a jolt from Velox he glared at the sword "I am not losing focus. We'll get this done in no time.

Trish knew that Velox was jealous, but decided to put off all match making from this point on until the mission was complete. They arrived at the gates of the stately manor. It seemed peaceful enough and there were no demons in plain sight.

"Hey, I was wondering. If demons are pouring out of the ruins under the house, what's keeping them from the town?" Lady asked

"This special lock." Aaron pointed to the weird lock on the gate "It erects a barrier that prevents low to mid level demons from getting through. I was kind of worried that a high level demon would come and break it, but I had to risk it to come get you. Looks like it help though."

Aaron touched the locked which immediately unlatched. He took the lock off of the gate and pushed it open. It creaked in protest. He would remember to do some maintenance on that later. When everyone was through the gate he locked it on the other side.

"Be on your guard. They will sense that we're here. Time for the fun." Aaron grinned "They are crowding in the garden."

The three ran to the garden to find Aaron's words true. The beautiful garden was filled to the brim with lesser demons. They had the appearance of horned frog men with eyes the color of sewage and a scent to match.

"Gross." Lady said

"I've seen grosser." Dante shrugged "Now let's drop the façade."

They removed their weapons and let the bags fall to the ground. The demons glared and charged at the Devil Hunters. Lady fired a missile into the group to scatter them in different directions. The others took that as their cue to separate. The battle began. Trish charged her lightning and fried the creatures charging at her. The second wave came, but she killed them easily enough with a few well placed kicks and gunshots.

"C'mon boys, give me a challenge." She said in her usual cool tone

Dante was having a ball as always killing demons with his playful flashy style. He jumped over an approaching enemy's head and grabbed him by the arm. He swung the demon into the other attacker causing them to land in a crumpled heap. He then brandished his guns and pumped the vile creatures full of lead. He watched in amusement and disgust as the creatures melted into a thick blackish green sludge. More approached him seeing him as the greatest threat. He chuckled and threw an arrogant taunt their way. He drew his sword.

"Crazy Bastard." Lady smiled as she gunned down demon after demon.

Aaron drew Velox and swung it in simple arcs. The demons were dropping like flies. He grinned and decided to have some fun. He grabbed two handfuls of daggers and leap high into the air. He rained down a flurry of daggers polishing off the rest of the demons. He felt a sense of triumph, but stumbled as he landed. Dante grinned at Aaron teasingly.

"Nice move, but the landing needs work."

"Hey, that was the first time I've ever jumped that high." Aaron shrugged "Looks like the garden is clear…….."

He was cut off by a wicked mutated croaking. They turned toward the back entrance of the house. A giant frog man busted through the back entrance leaving a gaping hole in the manor.

"Another thing that I've got to fix." Aaron sighed "Okay, this guy isn't as tough as that tabby cat I killed. He doesn't even have any power worth crystallizing. Let's all just blast it at once."

Lady raised her bazooka, Dante charged his guns with demonic power, Trish charged her lightning, and Aaron readied a shockwave. They all released their blasts as the beast recklessly charged. The creature was torn to shreds in an instant and melted into sludge just like his counterparts.

"That's it?" Dante asked "What a boring garden party."

"I said that the tougher demons were below. I met demons at least three times stronger. And that was just the bottom floor of the manor. I didn't even go into the ruins."

"So this gets better." Dante said

"So, how would you rate my fighting oh Son of Sparda?" Lady teased

"Erotic." Dante said receiving a gunshot to the head. "Oww! What the fucking hell?"

"Oh you can survive it!" Lady shrugged "Stop complaining"

"It still hurts!" Dante complained

AUTHORS NOTE: I have a pleasant surprise for the next chapter

Keep the reviews coming!

Be honest.


	9. Chapter 9: Slumber Party

Chapter 9: Slumber Party

"Let's go" Aaron them inside the building and suggested that they rest as it was getting dark.

"Sleep in a demon infested building?" Lady raised an eyebrow

"I have more of those locks on some rooms. I didn't want those beasts screwing with my family's stuff." Aaron explained

"How many bedrooms do you have open?" Dante asked

"Three, one with one bed and two with two beds." Aaron said motioning down a hallway "I get the first room on the left. It's the single. And it's my house."

Aaron waived his hand and the locks clicked open. Velox sprung from the sheath and took her demon form.

"I do not mind sharing." Velox said

"Great! You're with me!" Trish said dragging her toward the third room down "We'll have a demon gal slumber party!"

"Damn her." Lady muttered under her breath

"Well, babe looks like your with me." Dante chuckled

"Try anything and I'll stab you in the foot." She growled

"Why the foot?" Dante asked

"It really hurts." She replied walking to the room

This was going to be a pleasant night. Aaron laughed as he locked his door behind him. Dante and Lady in the same room alone must be fun to watch. Wait, what if they broke something? He just waived that thought off and prepared to go to bed.

"This is nice." Trish commented looking around the room "So, do you always stay here?"

"No, Aaron has his own apartment. We live there together." Velox smiled

"Oh, do you share the same bed?" Trish teased

"What? No….no we do not." Trish giggled at her blush "We are not lovers. Besides, I do not require much sleep. But I sleep on a futon when need be."

"But I bet you wish you were upgraded to the bed." Trish pushed "C'mon you can tell me just between us girls."

"I…just met you." She looked away "That is personal."

"Aww, but I consider you a friend. I like you and female friends do talk about their crushes." Trish pouted

"Well, I suppose I can trust you. You are allied with the Son of Sparda. But keep this in secrecy." Velox sighed "Aaron was the first human who was nice to me. I have gratitude toward him for saving my life. I eventually became…enthralled with him. I do hold feelings of affection, of love toward him. But it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Why is that? You love him." Trish raised an eyebrow at the demon "Why not tell him?"

"He can never love one such as me. I'm a demon. He needs another human." She looked down

"Drop the act. You're just afraid of rejection." Trish said "I know you don't want him to have anyone else. Like that Kat girl."

"She is a very nice person….ah who am I kidding? I wanted to slice her eyes out." Velox growled at the mention of the redhead

"That's the spirit……I think." Trish laughed "But pull back the violence a little. Just tell Aaron. I am sure he feels the same way."

"You really think so?" She asked excitedly

Trish giggled as the demon's personality went from shy and eloquent to that of an excited teenager going to the prom. Trish rolled her eyes and the two began talking as if they were at a slumber party.

"So, if you get scared you can climb in with me. I'll keep you safe babe." Dante gave his trademark smirk.

"Just stay on your side and I won't have to blast you." She warned raising her Kalina Anne

"Girl likes it rough." Dante continued his teasing "I like that."

"Pervert, don't even think about it." She sighed "You seriously think you can have any girl you want? Well, I'm not one of those girls"

"I can have any slutty girl I want. But I don't want a slutty girl." He shrugged "There is no dignity in that. Those girls will sleep with anything. I like a challenge, the thrill of the hunt. Most importantly I need a girl I respect. If I don't win the woman's affections it's useless and mechanical."

"By god, did you say something deep and intelligent? Dare I say it, gentlemanly?" Lady chuckled

"I just like a challenge."

"You respect women. Wait, when was the last time you got any?" she teased

"I'm not going to tell you that!" Dante defended

"You're actually embarrassed. You who spouts sexual innuendos." She crossed her arms

"I'm having fun when I say that. As you know, I like to make jokes and fuck with people." He said "Like that time I used Rudra's wind powers to lift your skirt."

"I thought that was just a gust of wind!" She said incredulously "So you like to fuck with people, but when's the last time you actually fucked."

"That's pretty blunt coming from a lady. I guess you don't fit your name." Dante shrugged "Alright, it's been a while."

"A while, like how long? C'mon I won't laugh."

"Alright, three years." Dante looked away as lady collapsed into laughter "You said you wouldn't laugh you lying bitch. Alright, what about you? How long has it been since you've slept with anyone?"

She just responded by blushing. Dante eyed her closely. No way, she couldn't possibly be a virgin.

"You're a virgin!" He burst into laughter

"Yeah, well I didn't really have time to get any." She blushed then cringed at her memories "I was busy hunting down my scumbag father."

"Yeah, but you polished him off at age 18. From then up until now, you've had plenty of time." Dante grinned and decided to have some fun "But it does kind of make sense. A guy would run like hell from you."

Normally, she would just shake off one of Dante's comments or shoot him in the head. But for some reason, this comment actually hurt a little bit. Dante thought she was ugly? Tears formed in her eyes. She turned the other way and let the tears fall hoping Dante didn't see. But he did see. He sighed as his fun was cut down by guilt.

"Hey." Dante got up and walked to her "Are you okay?"

"I told you to stay on your side!" She said sniffling "Why aren't you running from me? I'm ugly aren't I?"

"What's your problem? It was a joke, and I was taking a shot at your personality. You are pretty intimidating to a guy, and you can be really bitchy." He explained

"This is an apology?" Lady narrowed her eyes

"I was joking, usually you just tell me to fuck off." Dante sighed "You aren't ugly, by the way."

"Really?" she asked with sincere concern "But, my eyes are mismatched and I have scars in places."

"First, the mismatched eyes thing is hot. Second, scars can be cool. I find battle scares sexy. Of course, I love a tough girl." Dante shrugged

"Thank you." She smiled and hugged him warmly

"Whoa, getting a little touchy feely here." Dante broke the hug

"Don't ruin the moment." She pulled him back into a hug

He just shrugged and enjoyed the warmth. Everyone likes hugs.

"So, want to have sex?" Dante asked receiving a somewhat play barrage of punches "Okay, okay I'll settle for groping."

"Go back to your side." She crossed her arms playfully

"Aww, fine!" Dante went back to his side and flopped onto his bed "But my offer for you to jump in with me is good forever!"

"Noted, but I won't be taking it. Not tonight at least."

"What?" Dante choked on his breath

"Good night Son of Sparda." Lady giggled and rolled over.

Within minutes she was asleep. Dante pondered what he had just heard. What did she mean by that? Was she screwing with him? This wasn't right! No one should be able to throw the legendary devil hunter. This woman was trouble; Dante liked her kind of trouble. So, that's why he loved her.

"Love her? Ah damn!" Dante cursed quietly "Yeah I do, ah fuck! There goes my brain. Whatever, I'll deal with this after I get paid."

AUTHOR NOTE: That was a full chapter of useless fluff!

But I had to sprinkle the sweetness throughout.

They are making progress in becoming closer.

Next chapter, Vir makes an appearance!

He failed to get there before them!

READ AND REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10: Family Affair

Chapter 10: Family Affair

"Trogdor, is that you?" Dante asked curiously to the man standing outside of the manor's back gate.

A few minutes earlier the devil hunters were awakened by the sound of a motorcycle outside the gates of the manor. They ran out to see a Vir, the demon Dante defeated before.

"What the hell do you want?" Lady asked remembering the how the demon used her to try and kill Dante.

"I'm here to help." He replied simply

"I highly doubt that!" Lady scoffed "Seeing as how you tried to kill Dante."

"He was being controlled." Dante said "This weird necklace was making him do stuff."

"Well, it was not the necklace. The necklace would only pain me if I disobeyed orders." Vir looked away

"Why do you want to help?" Trish asked

"I want to repay you Dante. I have been a slave my entire life. I always obeyed orders and was severely punished for failures. You freed me, but before I can truly be free I must repay my debt to you." Vir finished

"Let him in." Dante said

"Dante! What if he tries to kill you again?" Lady asked

"Then he'll die." Dante shrugged "But I doubt he will. He was forced to attack us. He doesn't seem like a bad guy to me."

"I appreciate those kind words." Vir replied

"Let's move this along before you two start kissing." Lady said

Aaron unlocked the gate and allowed Vir to enter, then quickly locked it again. Vir gave them a nod. Without another word, they grabbed their weapons and proceeded down to the bottom floor of the manor. Just as Aaron said it was almost overrun with demons. These demons were the real deal, no frog men or anemic cats to fight. Dante recognized these creatures as they approached.

"The Abyss, I thought I was done with these bastards." Dante sighed

"Are these guys from the Temi-Ni-Gru?" Lady asked

"'Fraid so babe."

"Those were the creatures you fought in that tower?" Trish asked

"Those were the strongest demons I fought." Dante commented "But we can take them."

The creatures Abyss melted into the ground as the hunters brandished their weapons. They flew from their underground portals and tossed their exploding scythes down toward them. The group scattered and readied themselves. Aaron was immediately surrounded by four of them and struggled to avoid being cut in half. He managed to dispatch one with great effort, but two more took its place. All of the others were in the same boat.

"This sucks!" Lady said bringing one down with half a clip "I'm going to run out of ammo at this rate!"

"Same here." Trish said dodging another blow

Even Dante was having trouble. They were literally fighting an army. Dante was overwhelmed as the Abyss crowded him. His eyes widened as four of them drove their weapons through his chest.

"Dante!" Lady called out in horror

"I'm fine!" He yelled taking his demon form. "Time to kick it up a notch."

In his demon form, he was able to pull the weapons from his chest and kill the group surrounding him with a few powerful slashes, but more came. He couldn't stay in his demon form forever.

"This is difficult." Vir commented in his demonic form driving each clawed hand through the skull of an Abyss. "But it appears that they die instantly if you stab them in the head."

"We can't target each of their heads. They'll overrun us!" Lady exclaimed

"I have another solution." Vir took a deep breath and spit a stream of fire killing five approaching demons. "That works nicely."

Taking this as a cue, Trish unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts at her enemies. The demons were dying, but the effort wasn't worth it as more and more came.

"They're too tough. We need to weaken them." Aaron said sheathing Velox "That's where this devil arm comes in handy. Everyone back off!"

They all complied leaving all of the demons to target and surround Aaron. Aaron grinned and the devil arm around his neck began to glow. He raised his hand and a green liquid burst from his fingertips and rained down like fountain water. The demons cringed and slowed down considerably.

"The poison is weakening them!" Aaron called "They won't be much of a problem now!"

The other's rejoined the fight and Aaron's words were true. The demons were easy pickings now.

"That poison is incredible." Vir commented gutting two more demons.

Aaron dispatched six demons surrounding him with a 360 degree slash. Dante meanwhile was having the time of his life. He jumped into the air and rained bullets down on the weakened demons. He then swung Rebellion and them down. After a few minutes, all of the demons were dealt with and sat on the floor to rest.

"That was crazy!" Dante yelled "No wonder you needed help!"

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Trish asked

"A little." Dante shrugged "It was kind of a thrill."

"Endangering your life is a thrill?" Vir asked "Well, it was quite exhilarating."

"How can a dragon man speak so formally?" Lady asked

"Well, it is just how I am." Vir said "I must apologize for grabbing you, Miss Lady. I pride myself on my fighting skills, but I was forced to resort to dirty tactics. I was ordered not to fail under any circumstance."

"You really aren't evil are you?" Lady asked

"Not all demons are evil. Some of us just want to exist and many try for a better life. Just like humans. Do I have your forgiveness?" He asked hopefully "I feel even worse for grabbing someone's lover."

"Lover?" Lady tilted her head

"Well, aren't you the Son of Sparda's lover? I saw the way he looked at me when I grabbed you." Vir said

"You have my forgiveness, but he is not my lover." Lady said chuckling

Luckily for Dante, no one saw the disappointed look on his face at her comment. He shrugged it off and got to his feet.

"Time to move on." He said "How deep do these ruins go exactly?"

"Not very, only three floors separate us from the artifact."

"What is this artifact anyway?" Trish asked

"I don't really know. I just know that it is incredibly powerful. One of my ancestors built the manor on top of the ruins purposely so we could protect it." Aaron explained "I don't understand why he took the burden."

"People have their reasons for doing what they do." Dante said

"I know what the artifact is." Vir said "My former master told me."

"Why did you wait until now to tell us?" Aaron raised an eyebrow

"I…forgot." Vir said embarrassedly "It is an amulet that allows the user to control demons. My master has one that controls weaker demons, but if he acquires this one he will have dominion over higher level demons."

"How does he know what it is though? No one has been in those ruins for years. Only my family even knows that the ruins even exist."

"Simple, he is a member of your bloodline." Dante said "It's the only explanation."

"I'm surprised by my lack of surprise." Aaron sighed "The last generation of my family includes some selfish assholes. I wouldn't put this past some of them."

"They are that bad?" Lady asked

"Most of them are just selfish, but a few of them would do something like this. They've never tired before because the rest of the family would kill them without hesitation."

"Some family." Trish chuckled

"Hey, my family doesn't want any of the members abusing the power. We make a pact that if one of the family goes crazy, that we stop them. Despite our differences, we uphold that pact." Aaron finished

"There's more to you than I thought." Lady said "You aren't all carefree."

"Well, I don't let stuff like this get to me. Worrying is pretty useless." He shrugged "We had better get going."

The group stood and came to a large staircase leading down into the ground. They descended the stairs with Aaron in the lead. When the staircase ended, they found themselves in a large marble room. It was completely empty with a door on the other side of the room.

"This is totally innocent." Dante said sarcastically

Aaron removed a dagger from his cloak and flung it into the center of the room. The group waited for a few minutes and nothing happened. They all looked at each other and shrugged. They walked to the door. As they reached the center of the room Aaron retrieved his dagger. As they walked toward the door, they heard rumbling.

"Of course." Dante threw his arms into the air "What the fuck now?"

The ground beneath them rippled and a giant being of ice emerged from the floor. With him was an average sized woman with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello cousin." She said

"Beretta, don't tell me it was you who was behind this whole thing." Aaron said

"I'm not."

"Who, pray tell, is?" He asked "And what did they offer you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know who is in charge?" She said "As for what was offered to me, power."

"You already have your golems." Aaron commented

"This is nothing compared to what I will receive. And all I have to do is destroy you guys." She shrugged "Not a problem."

"This girl definitely related to you." Lady rolled her eyes "Same carefree attitude."

"Girl, do you really think you can take all of us?" Dante asked

"Sure, my pathetic cousin and a bunch of losers he hired to help him." She laughed "Especially you, white haired man. You have those rock star good looks and a big sword, but you probably can't fight at all."

"Ha!" Lady laughed "You have no idea what you've just said."

"Would you like me to show you how I fight cupcake?" Dante said smirking

"Bring it on, douche bag!" she yelled

"Before this turns into a profanity match, allow me to fight." Vir said stepping forward "I can end this quickly."

"Suit yourself, Trogdor." Dante said stepping back

"Vir, you disgusting reptile! You betrayed us, what a surprise." She glared "You'll answer for your betrayal promptly."

"How can this be considered a betrayal? I was never on your side. I was forced to obey that wretched uncle of yours." Vir countered "Now I will show you what I can do uninhibited. Whelp, prepare to be disciplined."

Vir again took his demonic form and readied himself to fight.

"And for your education, dragons are warm blooded." He snarled

AUTHORS NOTE: Family Reunion!!

Looks like you can't choose your family

What will happen next? This story is coming to its climax.

READ AND REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11: Blood is thinner than water

Chapter 11: Blood is thinner than water

"Can Vir handle this?" Lady asked

"I think so." Dante said "He's a good fighter. But let's just enjoy the show."

"I'll give you a show." Vir growled

"Golem, crush this pathetic lizard! Rend the flesh from his bones!" Berretta command the creature

"A flair for the dramatic, you're trying to sound impressive talking like that." Vir smirked "But you fail."

With those words the battle began. The golem swiped its fists at Vir, proving to be much faster than it looked. But the dragon man was even quicker, dodging and flying around the golem. It was difficult to move in the cramped space for the golem giving Vir the distinct advantage. Vir inhaled deeply and breathed a steady stream of fire causing the golem to melt into a giant puddle at Beretta's feet.

"You fail, as I said." Vir said

"Not yet, I'll admit your whole fire breathing thing surprised me. I brought more than my ice golem. Rock Golem come to me!" She raised her hand into the air.

The ground began to ripple and shake again as another golem emerged from the floor. This one looked liked the other, but was made of solid rock.

"Good luck melting this one, lizard." She grinned smugly as the golem attack with the same speed as the other.

Vir dodged as he did with the ice golem, but he knew his fire wouldn't melt this one. He had to come up with a plan. He was pretty sure his claws would do no good. He came to the conclusion that he was screwed; he'd need something as hard as the golem itself to break it. Then it struck him, he smiled. He flew up toward the golem dodging its next swipe and landed on its head. He sat casually on the creature's stone head.

"Don't let that reptile humiliate you! Crush him!" as soon as she called the words she regretted them, but it was too late.

The creature swung a blow toward its own head where Vir was positioned. The demon immediately flew from his position leaving the Golem to strike itself on the head. The tremendous blow of the golem's hard arm caused the creature's head to cave, the rest of his body followed suit. Beretta watched dejectedly as her precious golem fell to a pile of rubble.

"Man golems are stupid!" Dante fell over in laughter

"Don't blame the golem, blame its controller." Vir commented

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed clutching her head

"You can make more." Aaron said walking toward his cousin drawing his sword "But not if you're dead."

"Do it!" She said looking at the ground

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Aaron sheathed Velox "Besides, you're helpless now. I'm not going to kill someone who can't fight back. Besides, you didn't do this of your own free will. Our uncle scared you into doing this; he threatened your life didn't he?"

"Yes, he said he would kill me slowly." She said shuddering

"Wait, then why did you act like you were enjoying this?" Vir questioned

"Because she is a prideful moron." Aaron sighed "All her life, she's put on a brave face. She was always trying to be the bravest and toughest."

"Shut up!" The girl said blushing "Don't scold me like a child!"

"Well you shouldn't act like one!" Aaron countered "That fight was unnecessary! You could have been killed in the struggle."

"He's waiting for you in the ruins below." She interrupted "Can I go now?"

"Fine, and I'm not mad." Aaron said putting a hand on her shoulder "I knew you wouldn't turn on me by choice. You're one of the few family members I trust. We'll hang out after this is over. Now go and wait for us in the manor."

"Okay! She said cheerfully walking past the group only to stop and address Dante "Oh, and I'm sorry I called you weak, Mr. White Hair. You're kind of cute."

She winked as she ascended the staircase, leaving the group with their mouths hanging open.

"Unbelievable." Trish shook her head in amusement

"What an odd girl." Vir commented turning back into his human form "You sure she won't attack us?"

"She is one of the few that I am sure about. But I have a feeling more of my family are down there, and I'm guessing they aren't being forced. I know him" Aaron said

"You know who's behind this now?" Dante asked

"It's my uncle Samuel." Aaron said darkly

"Samuel? Doesn't sound like a very threatening name." Lady said

"He doesn't have a threatening name, but he makes up for it in nature. He is a bastard through and through." Aaron said angrily "He hasn't tired anything 

because the family would have taken him out. He's tried to get some of us on his side for so long. He's succeeding now. It was clever summoning demons to attack the mansion and get the heads of the family to flee."

"What does he want?" Trish asked

"What all bastards like him want, power. It's the same old story." Aaron continued "He wants more of the family's power. For some reason, he thinks he is entitled to it. He isn't the most powerful in the family and he feels that he's been gyped. I should have known it was him."

"Reminds me of my own brother." Dante said sadly

"Let's keep moving." Aaron's carefree nature returned "I want to get this done."

They nodded and proceeded through the door down into the ruins. The next set of stairs was even deeper and led to an even larger room beautifully decorated with carved statues of demons. This place was definitely a demon worshiper's temple. So many cults came to worship some form of demon or another. Some didn't even know that it was demons they were worshipping.

"What horrors await us here?" Dante chuckled

"Well, this is a temple, so there won't be any traps. Not ones set by the original architects anyway." Trish said

"Alright, come out." Dante called loudly "Cut the bullshit and move this along."

"Very well." A voice said seemingly from nowhere

The ground rippled and a beautiful brunette woman looking about thirty rose from it. She gave the group a sultry smile and began walking toward them in a suggestive way.

"Aunt Liz." Aaron greeted politely "So, bending to your scumbag husbands whims and acting like a whore as usual."

"Insolent brat!" She growled "I never liked you at all. Now I'll be able to solve that problem. My husband deserves the power that this wretched family wastes."

"By wastes you mean not uses irresponsibly to get whatever the fuck they want?" Aaron asked sarcastically drawing his sword "You want to kill me, come and try."

"I'm going to kill you all. Especially you and that demon whore of yours. Pathetic creature." She said condescendingly

Aaron's sword flew from his hand and Velox took her normal form. She glared daggers at the woman in front of her.

"Pathetic am I?" She asked "Aaron, let me rip her throat out."

"Fine by me." Aaron's voice turned cold again

"There will be none of that." She said turning her gaze to Dante "You'll do nicely."

She fired a bolt of green energy striking Dante square in the chest.

"That's it?" Dante laughed as he was completely unharmed "Who's the pathetic creature?"

"You! What I hit you with was my own will." She said "All men will obey me. I enthrall them. You my dear, are my latest catch. You will fall in love."

"Never! Dante could never fall for a whore like you!" Lady exclaimed

"He already has. Dante my dear, please kill them for me." She commanded

"Yes my mistress." Dante said in a dreamy voice "Anything for you."

Dante turned toward the group and drew his sword with a love struck grin. He stalked slowly toward them. The group stood in shock as Dante was being controlled. Lady in particular was horrified

"My dear, kill that bitch who called me a whore please." She said sweetly

"Yes my mistress!" He devil triggered and moved with blinding speed putting his sword to Lady's neck "Lady, no hard feelings, I'm in love."

"D..Dante, don't do it." She said a single tear forming in her eye "It's me, you wouldn't."

"Kill her with her own gun. It will be fitting." Liz grinned "And take your human form so she looks into your eyes as she dies."

"If I kill you, this will wear off." Aaron threatened "You sick bitch."

"Then I'll have him torture your whore as you watch. Now be a good boy and wait your turn for death." She said smugly

"We're completely helpless." Vir commented "What now?"

Dante sheathed his sword on his back and took the pistol from Lady's belt and pointed it to the girl's head.

"Dante please! It's me." Lady begged "You wouldn't hurt me ."

"Sorry but this has to be done." He kissed her forehead causing her to blush despite the situation. "Bingo."

Suddenly he turned the gun toward Liz and fired nailing her in the stomach. The woman fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Her eyes widened in a combination of pain and shock. Dante grinned.

"How? Did you break free?" She coughed up blood

"I was never affected." Dante laughed "I played along to trick you. I didn't want to chance you pulling something stronger out of your sleeve, so I pretended to fall for your lame ass trick. I guess all that acting was unnecessary, I see now that you have nothing else. Just some cheap love spell."

"I am not finished yet!" She raised her arm and an army of Abyss appeared

"Fake shit like that will not help you." Dante walked toward her going right through the illusion army with Lady's pistol still in hand.

"How did you resist?" She asked as he put the gun to her head. "I am irresistible."

"Sorry, but I like someone else." Dante said pulling the trigger

The shot echoed in the chamber and the woman fell to the ground dead. Dante observed as her thirty year old body turned into that of a forty year old. Dante shook his head.

"Such vanity, even used demonic power to look younger." Dante commented

"Pathetic illusionist ." Velox spat

"Dante, you were acting ?" Trish asked incredulously

"Bravo sir!" Vir applauded lightly

"Here's your pistol back Lady." Dante extended the weapon to her as he approached

"Bastard!" She took the pistol and fired a round into his head

"God Damn it!" He cursed loudly

"When did you become such a good actor?" Lady demanded "Do you have any idea how much you worried me? I thought I was going to die!"

"I wanted to be sure that she didn't have any attacks that were a threat. I'm sorry." He apologized "But, c'mon, no one can bend me to their will. Not even you."

"You could have given some warning. I would have played along." She crossed her arms

"You can't act, like at all. Subtlety is not your thing." Dante shrugged "But you should have known that I wouldn't hurt my friends. Especially you."

He regretted the words as soon as he said them. He practically gave himself away.

"Why me?" She asked hiding her blush

"You're like the first true friend I've ever had." Dante shrugged "Now let's continue on to the bottom before it becomes a love fest."

"Thank you!" She hugged him

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Dante groaned

The group looked on in sheer amusement as the devil hunter was knackered. They made their way to the door. Aaron cast one more pitiful glance at the body of his aunt.

"She got what was coming to her." Velox said putting a hand on his shoulder

"I know, but it sucks that my own blood did this. Blood is thicker than water, bullshit. It just makes a bigger mess" Aaron smiled sadly "And you are not a pathetic creature. You're amazing."

Velox blushed and the two followed after the rest of the group.

AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 11 is done!

So tragic.

Family huh? What are you gonna do?

Next chapter, they confront the dark and evil Samuel

Hehehe! really not a threatening name is it?

READ AND REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12: Detonation

Chapter 12: Detonation

"I forgot, nice fighting back there Trogdor." Dante said patting Vir on the back

"Why do you call me that?" Vir asked curiously "What is Trogdor?"

"It's from a song." Lady said "Trogdor was man."

"No, Trogdor was a dragon man." Aaron countered "It says so in the song."

"Guys, Trogdor was just a dragon. But Vir is a dragon man so it's close enough." Dante shrugged "It's just a nickname."

"Shouldn't we be focused on the artifact?" Trish reminded them

"Right, it's right down this staircase." Aaron said

"This stair case is longer than the other two. Am I the only one who's nervous about going into the depths of the earth?" Lady sighed

"I know this'll be bad as well." Aaron replied "But it has to be done. You can go back if you want to."

"No, I was just saying."

"If you're scared, you can hold onto me." Dante grinned "I'll protect you milady."

"Asshole." Lady muttered with a smile

They reached the bottom of the staircase and came into a large chamber. It was obviously the main prayer chamber. The walls were encrusted with jewels and a large circular alter was positioned in the center of the room. Standing at the altar was a man. He had short black hair and green eyes. He gave the group a warm smile.

"Welcome! You're not a moment too soon." He said politely

"Forget the pleasantries you scum bag." Aaron growled "What is the meaning of this? You're really betraying the family?"

"Betraying? I'm just taking what I deserve." He said still polite "Can't you see that?"

"What I see is a selfish petty old man." Aaron said "What do you mean to accomplish?"

"Our family has incredible powers. Not as strong as a greater demon, but beyond that of a normal human." His demeanor changed to that of annoyance "And we waste it! We don't exercise it at all. We use it for utilitarian purposes, sport against each other, and in your case exterminating demons. That's all well and good, but why can't there be more? Why can't we rise above normal humans?"

"Rise above?" Lady asked "You mean rule? You think that will work?"

"You really think you can rule the world?" Dante laughed

"Alexander the Great failed at that." Vir commented "And at best, you're above average, not great."

"Shut your mouth you worthless reptile! You should bow before me." He exclaimed "You, a slave, dare mock me."

"I'm not your slave anymore you charlatan!" Vir snarled "Your necklace is gone! I'll never bow to you again."

"Charlatan, nice." Trish smiled

"And I don't expect to rule the world." Samuel said "I know that is impossible, even with the power for the artifact. I just want a piece, enough that people will recognize this family as…better."

"And, what if the people don't want to give up this piece of the world?" Dante asked

"They can't stop me can they?" He smirked

"But why all of this?" Aaron asked "Why didn't you just take it after you scared the family off? And why involve other family members in your plan?"

"I want members of the family on my side. I want them to see it my way. Shame that you killed my sister and niece. They would have been great allies. But, oh well" Samuel shrugged "As for why I haven't taken it yet, I can't. The artifact is sealed behind the wall behind the Altar. It requires a blood sacrifice upon the altar."

"Why is it always blood?" Lady cringed

"Because blood is life." Dante replied "No greater force than life, and none more precious. That's why a blood seal is used on powerful items. People think twice about giving it up."

"Precisely, this seal requires enough blood to kill." Samuel laughed "The people who built this place really didn't want anyone to use the amulet. You see, there must be two types of blood. One of a human and the other of a demon, but a member of our family would fill both requirements. Of course, the family member would have to be bled dry to fit them."

"So you lured me down here." Aaron shook his head "I'm honored, but why me?"

"I know that you would try to stop me, so it solves both my problems. Plus, I hate you. You waste your powers in service of others." He said "But this appears to be more trouble than it's worth. I should have used my sister, but it's too late now. It's a shame that her blood is going to waste on the floor above."

"Mother fucker!"Aaron yelled "You miserable bastard. True, Liz was a bitch, but she shared your ideals. She allied with you and trusted you. You write her off like nothing! You make me sick. Loyalty and family means nothing to you."

"What's this? I got through that care free shell of yours. Something finally got to you." Samuel smirked

"I knew you were a bastard from the beginning. But this, I don't even know what to say." Aaron smiled grimly "You did get to me. Kudos for that. I have a long fuse. But, there are certain buttons that cause instant detonation. You just hit one."

"Come to your sacrifice." He smiled

"You're mine." Aaron growled "Everyone stay back."

Aaron drew his sword and tossed it into the air. Velox took her true form and stood next to Aaron. She gave him a confused looked. He just flashed his usual smile.

"Stay back, Velox." Aaron said "Just me and him."

Aaron stepped forward and approached the center of the room. Samuel gave a smile and raised his hand. A large red barrier appeared behind Aaron.

"No escape. The barrier will only break if I will it, or die." Samuel said "Though, the later is impossible."

With those words, Aaron drew a dagger from his cloak and pointed it forward. Samuel removed a crystal vial from his pocket and tossed it above Aaron's head. Aaron threw his dagger and shattered the bottle causing a violet liquid to rain down on him. He immediately dropped to the ground unable to move. He found himself unable to move or see.

"What the fuck?" Aaron demanded

"It's a handy little demonic elixir that temporarily incapacitates whoever it touches." The man explained "It doesn't last long, but long enough for my purposes."

The others watched in horror as the man levitated Aaron onto the altar. They all rushed the altar only to be stopped dead by the barrier. Dante drew Rebellion and slashed at the wall of energy.

"Don't bother, it won't help. By the time you break my barrier, it'll be over." Samuel picked up Aaron's dagger and stood over the altar "Thanks for providing the dagger."

"Cheap tricks." Aaron chuckled "Lame."

"Goodbye child." He raised the dagger and prepared to bring it down

"No." Velox said calmly

She turned into a katana and flew toward the barrier. The blade pierced the barrier causing it to shatter. Velox changed back in mid flight and landed on the edge of the altar closest to Samuel. His shock distracted him and he was met with a harsh kick to the face before he could react. He was sent reeling back and hit the wall.

"How did you break my barrier?" He struggled to get to his feet "You have that sheer power?"

"You need to understand the type of demon I am. It wasn't about pure power, but of precision and sharpness." Velox said "My ancestor was incredibly powerful; he could slice through any barrier. This includes the barrier that separates the demon and human realms."

"You're a descendant of…."

"Yamato." Dante's eyes widened then he smiled lightly

"Correct, and while I am not as sharp or precise as him I could handle your barrier easily. I do have something my ancestor doesn't though. I have humility. You see he was led to destruction by his pride. Just like you." She smiled sadly

"This is an interesting turn." Trish commented

"I have to agree Miss Trish." Vir nodded

"I have not reached my destruction yet." Samuel said "You think you can defeat me?"

"I will not let you harm my love." Velox said in a dangerously low voice

Aaron, and not to mention Trish, smiled at her words.

"Love? You think he could love a creature such as you?" Samuel sneered

"Your words mean nothing at all." Velox said calmly "If you wish to fight, I'll be happy to slice you in two."

"Not necessary Velox." Aaron labored to get to his feet as the potion began to wear off "Wow, this stuff doesn't last that long."

Aaron took a few stumbling steps. He stretched sluggishly, obviously not at in peak condition. He shook his head to clear the dizziness. He glared at his uncle furiously.

"Velox, we fight together." Aaron said "Let's see how Samuel does without his cheap tricks."

Velox nodded and turned back into a sword. She flew into his hands and he smirked. He swung the sword and checked it's balance, trying to regain his complete senses.

"Good enough." He shrugged "Alright, now you die."

"Come boy; let's see what you can do." Samuel stepped forward and raised his hand again "Don't forget, I also know how to use a sword."

The ground rippled and a sword emerged flying into the man's hand. He turned from Aaron and looked at the altar. He turned back and raised his sword. The fight began. The two traded attacks and parries. Samuel clearly had the upper hand due to Aaron's weakness.

"C'mon! Tear him a new one!" Lady yelled enthusiastically

"Slice him in half!" Dante called

"They are peas in a pod" Vir commented

Aaron's speed picked up as the elixir began to fade completely. The two locked their weapons and struggled to overpower each other

"Looks like you're not as tough as you thought." Aaron sneered "Relying on some elixir instead of fighting like a man."

"Even without the elixir, you are no match for me." Samuel growled "You are inferior. You and that whore are finished!"

"You had to push my button again." Aaron chuckled "I've never exploded twice in one day. You should feel proud."

Aaron drew back and landed a kick to his uncle's stomach causing the man to reel back in pain. With one more swing of his blade, Aaron shattered his uncle's sword. Samuel thrust his arm forward, releasing a burst of demonic energy. The blast stuck Aaron in the chest, but he just shrugged it off. Aaron smiled at the shocked expression his uncle was wearing. He looked down at his sword and nodded.

"You and me." He said

A gold glow emanated from Velox and enveloped Aaron's body. His skin turned to metal, the same as Velox. His eyes turned a fiery shade of orange and took an inhuman look.

"What's happened to him?" Lady asked looking to Dante

"Devil trigger." Dante replied his eyes wide

"How?" Trish asked "How can he do it?"

"Fuck if I know." Dante shrugged

Samuel fired more bursts of energy in fear, trying to bring his opponent down. None of the blasts fazed Aaron at all. Aaron raised his blade and swung his sword in a horizontal ark, slicing his uncle's midsection and sending him flying 

backwards. He landed on the altar in a bloody heap. He drew a few wordless breaths and the life left his eyes as his blood seeped onto the altar.

"Boom." Aaron said simply

The glow faded and he collapsed to his knees and dropped his sword. He breathed heavily in exhaustion. Velox took her demon form and helped him to his feet. The others crowded around him.

"That was amazing." Dante said patting him on the back "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Aaron asked

"That transformation, Devil Trigger." Lady said "How did you do it?"

"That's what that's called?" Aaron asked "I don't know. Velox and I were both pissed and it just happened."

"I lent you my power. We became one in that moment." Velox explained with a blush

"That's so sweet." Trish giggled

"I hate to kill this moment, but what is happening with the altar?" Vir asked breaking them out of their conversation. "You should observe."

They all turned their attention to the altar which was now glowing faintly. They looked on in horror as tentacles emerged from the altar and gripped Samuel's body. The tentacles and the body sunk into the altar. The door behind the altar began to rumble and slowly opened outward. Behind the wall, was the amulet.

"That's what that thing was going to do to me?" Aaron asked in horror

"I could so easily make that into a hentai joke, but I think we've all been through enough today." Dante said

"I greatly appreciate that." Trish said shuddering

Vir gave a confused look and Trish promised to explain it to him later.

"So this thing is what my uncle wanted so badly. "Aaron entered the hidden chamber and grabbed the amulet examining it closely. "It's so small."

"You'd be surprised how much power something as small as an amulet can hold." Lady commented nudging Dante "Right?"

"You have no idea." The Son of Sparda replied

"Well, whatever, we need to destroy this thing." Aaron said "I don't want anyone else getting any bright ideas."

"That is the best course of action." Velox agreed

"Okay, pull!" Dante said drawing his gun

Aaron obliged and tossed the amulet into the air. Dante took aim but was met with disappointment when the amulet exploded before he could pull his trigger. He turned to see Lady holding up her pistol.

"Too slow, I beat you to it." Lady teased

"Mission complete." Aaron said "Now let's get out of this hell hole. We need to rest after this, and you guys need to get paid." Aaron said

AUTHOR NOTE: That was the longest chapter I have ever written in my life!

I put a lot of effort into this chapter.

I still need to settle things with at least one more chapter (at least). So the ride is not over yet

I promise a lemon scene soon! My first lemon scene ever!

READ AND REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13: Rock star good looks

Chapter 13: Rock star good looks

"Aaron, you're alright!" Beretta yelled as she saw her cousin and the rest of the group emerge from the manor "You're all okay."

"Course we are." He replied "Why'd ya think, that we'd lose?"

"Well, I was kind of worried." She said sheepishly "Wait, does this mean that Samuel is dead?"

"Yes, and it's a good thing too." Aaron replied "He was out of his fucking mind."

"You certainly didn't make this job any easier." Dante said with a chuckle

"Yeah, sorry about that." She giggled nervously "He forced me into it."

"Ah, it's cool." Dante waived it off

"So what happens now?" Lady asked

"I call my family and tell them it's safe, and then I pay you guys for your trouble." Aaron said

"Sounds good to me." Dante grinned

"Aaron, who is that demon?" Beretta asked pointing to Velox

"Oh, this is Velox." Aaron said

"Velox, your sword?" She raised an eyebrow "You said your sword was alive, but I kind of thought you were crazy. Well, it's good to meet you."

"Likewise." Velox nodded

"So are you two doing it?" Beretta asked

"Beretta!" Aaron shook his head

"What? I'm curious." She shrugged

"She certainly lacks tact." Vir said

"Got that right." Trish agreed

"I am standing right here!" Beretta pouted

"To answer your question, no we aren't doing it." Aaron said "We haven't even had our first date yet."

"Yet?" Velox blushed "Does this mean you return my affections?"

"What else would it mean?" He shrugged said taking her hand "I have for a while, but I guess I didn't think about it."

"Two down." Trish muttered to herself

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved." Dante said

"Way to kill the moment!" Lady said smacking him on the back of the head "You don't have a romantic bone in your body, do you?"

"What would you care?" Dante asked grinning

"I…don't!" She said lightly blushing "But how will you ever get a girlfriend?"

"Rock star good looks." Dante shrugged

"You're hopeless." She sighed then her stomach growled "Okay, you have a point. That was hungry work."

"Let's go to the Lion's Den." Beretta said "I'll pay as an apology for causing you guys trouble."

"The Lion's Den?" Velox asked "That Kat girl will be there."

"Relax, I'll set her straight." Aaron said "She'll probably get the message when I walk in with you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Walking in with a demon?" Lady asked

"It'll be fine." Aaron said "I'll think of an excuse."

Aaron unlocked the gate and the group made their way down the street toward the Lion's Den. They all drew stares from the passersby, probably due to the fact that some of them had blood stains on their clothes. It also might have been the blue 

skinned woman walking with them. They were too tired and hungry to care about maintaining a low profile. They reached the restaurant, receiving even more stares from the host.

"A table for seven please." Aaron said politely

"Okay…..right this way." The woman gave a curious look to the group but shrugged it off.

Lady took the closest seat to her and Dante took a seat next to her. She looked at him curiously. He just gave her an innocent smile causing her to glare.

"What? What's that look?" he asked

"Keep your hands where I can see them at all times." Lady warned

"You seem awfully confident in your looks." Dante grinned

The group all gave amused looks and went to seat themselves

"Here you are Miss Trish." Vir said pulling out Trish's chair for her

"Oh, aren't you the gentleman." Trish smiled

"Well, chivalry is one of my traits." Vir said sheepishly "But I was never able to exercise it due to my imprisonment."

"Well, you aren't a slave anymore." Trish said playfully "So, you'll be free to be a gentleman whenever you want. I won't object."

"Get a room!" Dante called

"Looks whose talking." Aaron muttered sitting next to Velox

They all chatted casually when the waitress came to the table. Aaron immediately recognized the woman as Kat. She directed a cute smile his way causing Velox to scowl slightly. Aaron put his arm around her to calm her down.

"Aaron, you and your friends look like you had quite a time today." Kat said "What on earth happened."

"We got mugged." Dante said without missing a beat "But we managed to fight them off. Aaron did most of the fighting actually."

"Oh, you're so brave." She swooned causing Aaron to shoot Dante a death glare

"Yes, he is." Velox said breaking the girl from her trance "Very brave."

"Oh, who is this?" Kat asked with a hint of jealousy and curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Ve…..Valerie." Aaron said "She works for an anime network. She's just got back from modeling the costume of their latest character design."

"Oh, you're girlfriend." Kat said failing to keep the disappointment out of her voice "Well, can I take your order?"

They all placed their orders and Kat went back to the kitchen with a scowl.

"That was great." Beretta commented

"Did you see the look on her face?" Dante laughed

"Dante! That's mean." Lady scolded "She's a nice girl. It sucks when the guy you like doesn't like you back."

"You know this first hand?" Dante asked

"Well, I was a teenage girl. We've all experienced that." Lady said "But at least she has closure. It's even worse when you aren't sure if they like you back. It can be torture."

"That's deep." Dante commented "Didn't know you could be deep."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She said playfully

"Like what?" he asked

"You're going to have to find that out on your own." She teased

"Seriously, they haven't figured it out yet?" Vir whispered to Trish

"I know, right?" She shook her head

The waitress soon came with their food. They all enjoyed a nice dinner and amusing conversation. Dante, Lady and Trish told stories about missions they had been on. Aaron told the others how he and Beretta got into a sparring match at the family reunion and ended up destroying the buffet table. Beretta was as good as her word and paid the bill. They all prepared to leave when Trish dragged Lady away saying that they needed to use the bathroom.

"Why do chicks always go to the bathroom in pairs?" Dante asked

"So we can talk about guys." Beretta answered "Either that or they're doing it."

"You're going to keep Dante up all night with that one." Vir said

"Lady, tell Dante you like him." Trish said as soon as they were out of earshot

"You're still on this?" She scoffed

"You cannot say that you don't like him." Trish crossed her arms "I am sick of you two dancing around each other. He probably isn't going to do it anytime soon, so you do it."

"I guess I'm not fooling anyone. I'll tell him, eventually." Lady said

"Tell him tonight." Trish demanded

"Why are you pushing this so hard?" Lady asked "Why is this any of your business?"

"I don't know! I just like playing matchmaker. You two would be a good couple." Trish shrugged "I want you two to be happy and it's kind of dumb to waste a good thing."

"Alright, I'll do it tonight." Lady said smirking "But you need to find yourself a man. Stop trying to live through me. Vir seems interested."

"He's cute." Trish shrugged "If a bit naïve."

The two exited the restaurant to the rest of the group waiting outside. Dante grinned as the girls walked up to him.

"What're you so happy about?" Lady asked

"How was it in the bathroom?" He chuckled

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Trish said

"That's only part of the reason he's happy." Aaron said "Tell them."

"The hostess gave me her phone number." Dante beamed

"You hit on the hostess?" Trish asked incredulously

"No, she just gave it to me." Dante shrugged "I'm telling you, rock star good looks."

"You could have your pick of many girls." Trish said "If a girl really likes you, I guess she'd better hurry. You can only control yourself for so long."

"Hey! I'm not some womanizer." Dante said defensively "I do respect women. That's why I don't hold back when I say harsh things to them. They are my equals and deserve my full rudeness. "

"That somehow makes sense." Beretta said rolling her eyes

"Let's just get back to the manor. It's getting late." Aaron said "I need to call my family so they can come tomorrow. They're in the neighboring city so it'll take some time for them to get here."

They went back to the manor and Aaron made the phone call. His family wasn't too surprised by his story; none of them really trusted Samuel. They were relieved that the matter was settled.

"Well, with the demons gone we can take the locks off of the rooms." Aaron said "But you guys will need to still stay in the guests rooms. My family has privacy issues."

"Velox and I can share a room." He said "she can take the second bed."

"I thought that room was a single." Dante said

"Oh, I just didn't want to be bugged by any of you." Aaron said smirking "So, I lied. Well, G'night!"

He grabbed Velox's hand and rushed into the room. They all shook their heads in amusement.

"Well, I can stay in my own room." Beretta said "It's on the second floor. Good night!" she ascended the staircase

"Perfect, that leaves me and Lady and you and Vir to share rooms." Trish said

"Actually, Dante can I share a room with you?" Lady asked nervously "I have something to talk to you about. And I mean talk, so don't get any ideas!" Dante shrugged and followed her into the room.

"Guess that leaves you and me Vir." Trish said

"Well, I could sleep on the sofa if you prefer." Vir said politely "I mean if you do not think it would be proper."

"Don't be silly, the room has two beds. Besides I know you won't try anything." Trish smiled "Not that I would mind so much. Well, goodnight, join me whenever you're ready." She walked into the room leaving him with his mouth agape.

"Well, this does not make me nervous at all." Vir sighed following after her "It will be real easy to sleep after that."

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Dante asked casually

"Well, I uh……" struggled to find the words "I really………"

"Spit it out." Dante said "You know you can tell me anything. When have you known me to get upset?"

"This isn't easy to talk about." Lady blushed

"Is it a lady problem? Because I can't deal with that." Dante said jokingly

"No, you crude bastard!" Lady exclaimed punching him in the arm "I can't believe I fell for you." She put her hand over her mouth too late.

"You fell for me?" Dante said with a cocky smirk. Lady just nodded and looked away. This was not how she wanted him to find out.

"Yes, I really like you." Lady said "I….love you." She looked away not wanting to meet his gaze. She prepared herself for the worst.

"I love you too." He said simply

"Really?" she asked looking at him

"Well, duh, why else would I put up with you?" Dante asked chuckling

"Did you have to add that?" Lady asked sighing

"Yes, because you are always honest with loved ones." He teased

"You're a jackass you know that?" She smiled "How could I have fallen for you. You're lazy, addicted to pizza and rude."

"Rock star good looks?" He offered

"Right." Lady rolled her eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What?" He asked

"Kiss me you idiot! That's what the guy is supposed to do!" She yelled "Hurry up!"

"Still bitchy!" Dante shook his head "Fine!" He leaned forward and captured her lips. It was awkward for a few seconds until they both got a feel for it. Their confidence grew and their kiss became more intense. Feeling brave, Dante French kissed her and was met with acceptance. The two pulled apart after a few minutes.

"Whoa." She said breathlessly

"Happy now?" He asked trying to stay cocky despite his breathlessness

"Very." She smiled

"So what happens now?" Dante asked curiously "I've never really been in a serious relationship. I'm guessing, we go on a few dates and eventually do it as Beretta put it. "

"Screw that!" Lady said "I've been waiting for long enough. I'm sick of being a virgin. Besides, you can consider the dinner a group date. Then there are those times when we went drinking, I guess those can be considered dates."

"Giving it up already?" Dante shook his head jokingly

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? You saved my life twice and I put you through hell with that debt thing, even if it was fun." Lady defended "I want this and I wouldn't do this with just anyone. And I know you won't think less of me."

"Nah, I'll still respect you." Dante shrugged "I was just making sure that I wasn't forcing you into anything. Don't do anything you don't want to."

"Wow, you really can be gentlemanly." Lady said "Now, enough talk."

WARNING LEMON!

LEAVE NOW IF YOU DON"T APPROVE

(Or don't I don't care)

Dante with delight and surprise as she slowly undressed. Her shirt flew carelessly to the ground soon followed by her shorts. He stared intently at her clad only in her underwear.

"Well?" She said nervously "What do you think?"

"You're stupid!" He exclaimed "Thinking you aren't that hot! I don't know why men don't find battle scars sexy. It means the woman has been through some fights or something. Fighting is not that different from sex. A good fighter can make for a great lover."

"Glad you approve." She smirked removing her bra. "Now this is not fair at all. I'm topless and you are completely clothed."

"Easily remedied my dear." He said stripping down to his boxers in a flash.

"That was fast." Lady giggled "Looks like you are eager as well."

"Well a topless woman is trying to have sex with me." Dante shrugged "And the girl I like at that!" He removed his boxers and tossed them behind him.

It was now Lady's turn to stare. Her gaze locked downward and she smiled.

"So this must be one of the reasons that you are so confident all the time. I'd say about eight inches?" She estimated

"Nine." He said

"You measured?" She giggled "That is so embarrassing!"

"No it's not! Every guy does it!" Dante said defensively "Now it's your turn. Does the carpet match the drapes?"

"So crude." She sighed "See for yourself." She removed her panties and held them up.

"A girl wearing white panties who is actually a virgin." Dante chuckled looking downward. He saw a neatly shaven triangle. "Nice."

"So, what now?" Lady asked as Dante approached "I've never…oh!"

She was shocked as Dante began kneading her breasts. He grinned teasing her nipple with a light pinch.

"These are perfect." Dante said amazed

"Here I thought guys liked only big large breasts." She said breathlessly as he moved behind her. "Oh my!" she giggled

"Those guys are stupid." Dante said massaging her breasts "All breasts are great. It's how they fit on the woman. Yours are in perfect proportion. I prefer smaller real to fake any day." He continued his ministrations. He smirked and moved his hand between her legs. She gasped as his hand lightly brushed her entrance.

"Keep going." She said closing her eyes

He decided to have a little fun. He moved his hand up and caressed her stomach. He slowly moved downward. She held her breath waiting for his hand to reach its destination. It never did as he moved back to her breasts. She groaned in frustration.

"What is it?" he asked

"You know damn well! Stop teasing me and do it." She growled

"What? Do what?"

"Touch me!" she demanded

"Where?" he laughed

"Down there!"

"Where? Say it." He whispered into her ear

"My…..clit." She said embarrassed "Rub my clit."

"As you wish." He obliged and began rubbing her entrance lightly. She groaned loudly as his fingers rubbed her clit. At this rate, Dante would grow a permanent smirk. He increased the pace of his rubbing and pushed in two fingers from his other hand. It only to a few minutes her to reach climax. She threw her head back and screamed, not caring if anyone heard.

"That….wow it's never that good when I'm by myself." She breathed

"You came so fast." He chuckled

"Shut up!" She scowled lightly. She turned around and dropped to her knees. She grinned and took him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down thinking of what would feel good.

"I…..cannot believe this is happening." He grunted "I have seen the depths of hell and I cannot believe this is happening."

"Well, this is heaven." She muttered not looking up. She continued her actions until Dante stopped her.

"Wait." He groaned "I don't know if I have two in me. I don't want to be too spent for you."

"You're an unselfish lover." She stopped "Who'd have thought."

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and got on the bed, resting on her back. He positioned himself above her. "The first time is painful for women." He warned her.

"I know, I'm a virgin, but I studied." She said "I found out from other girls. Just make it quick." She closed her eyes and prepared. He entered her slowly causing her to moan lightly.

"Here it goes." He said. He quickly thrust forward breaking the barrier. She cried out in pain. She whimpered as tears filled her eyes. "It'll subside. Let me know when it's okay to move." Dante said keeping perfectly still. Lady soon felt the pain subside.

"You can continue." She said. She moaned as he moved in and out of her and her pain was replaced by pleasure. "Oh, that feels so good." She said throwing her head back. He smiled and increased his pace. He knew he couldn't take much more and neither could she.

"I'm going to…." She groaned as she hit her second orgasm of the night. This one was far more intense. She screamed loudly, if no one heard her before, they heard her now. She could sense that he was close. "Dante, be careful. We don't need a pregnancy." She warned. He pulled out just in time to release on her midsection.

The two stared at each other intently for a few minutes not knowing what to say. "That was incredible." Dante finally said.

"Yeah it was." Lady replied yawning "You really took it out of me."

"Didn't I put it into you technically?" Dante asked playfully

"You are hopeless!" Lady smacked her forehead "We better get some rest."

"Yeah, you tired me out too." Dante said helping her to her feet and pulling the covers out. They climbed into the bed. Dante crawled up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're a cuddler." Lady giggled "The big tough Son of Sparda likes to cuddle."

"Anyone who doesn't like cuddling is an asshole. It's great." Dante shrugged

"I think so too." She agreed "This was a great night, but I can't believe I cried. I fought hordes of demons and I cried over getting my hymen broken."

"It was a different kind of pain." Dante said "Besides, you shouldn't feel bad about crying. Even a devil may….."

"Finish that sentence and I'm getting my Kalina Anne." She warned playfully

"G'night babe." He said kissing her on the cheek

"Good night Dante." She said yawning "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied "Does this mean no more shooting me?"

"No way." They both laughed lightly one more time before drifting off to sleep.

"Like a fucking car alarm." Aaron groaned putting the pillow over his head "Although that probably would attract the police faster or anyone faster."

AUTHORS NOTE: That was the longest chapter of my life and the first lemon scene I have ever written.

One more chapter to wrap this thing up!

Tell me what you thought of my first lemon scene!

READ AND REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14: Fight for your right

Chapter 14: Fight for Your Right to Party

(Two weeks after the mission)

"Waa!" Patty yelled as she entered Devil May Cry with her mother.

After the mission, Aaron's parents and family returned to the manor. They were relieved that Aaron was alright. They happily paid Dante the 500,000 that Aaron promised. With that, Trish, Lady and Dante boarded the bus back to Capulet City completely satisfied. They decided to stay in touch with their new friends. Dante told Aaron to call if he ever needed help.

Dante decided to throw another party with his money, since the last one got trashed. He invited his new friends and old. Patty and Nina were obviously invited. They arrived early and decided to help out with setting it up. But upon entering the shop, the two found a surprise. Dante and Lady in the middle of an intense lip lock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Nina said trying to shield Patty's eyes "I did not realize you tow were busy."

"Mom, I'm 12 you don't have to shield me from this." Patty whined embarrassedly "And just when did this happen?" Patty crossed her arms and glared at the two.

"About two weeks ago." Dante replied "It happened right after we completed the mission."

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" Patty pouted

"Why would you care?" Dante raised an eyebrow

"You're like family to me! Of course I care!" Patty exclaimed

"So you're my annoying little sister." Dante nodded his head thought fully causing Lady and Nina to giggle.

"Aww! You consider me your sister!" Patty ran up and hugged him

"When did this happen?" Dante asked incredulously "When did it become okay to spontaneously hug me? Am I losing my edge?"

"You know you like it." Lady said "You told me you love cuddling." Nina and Patty burst into giggles.

"Are you trying to ruin my image or what?" Dante shrugged "Aw who cares?"

"Now I have a question for you Lady. Why him?" Patty pointed causing Dante to glare "I mean he is so childish and eats unhealthy food all the time. Not only that, he is totally rude and unkempt. I mean I love him like a brother because he saved 

my life. But I couldn't imagine the thought of kissing him even if he does have rock star good looks."

"See?" Dante chuckled "Even the brat thinks so."

"So this is where Patty learned to be charming." Nina rolled her eyes "Now is there anything we can help out with?"

"Nah, The caterers are just about done out there and everyone should be arriving shortly." Dante replied "Just relax and wait for it to start."

"And to answer your question Patty, he is a marvelous kisser." Lady said giggling when Patty cringed at the thought.

The three chatted for a few minutes then decided to go outside to start greeting the guests. Everyone from the last party showed up, even though the last party was attacked. All of them knew that Dante wouldn't lose to any attacking demons. They all wasted no time in dancing and eating. Dante had to roll his eyes after hearing Brad speak to Angelina. He waived as he saw Trish pull up on her motorcycle.

"So where are Aaron and the others?" Trish asked

"Not here yet." Lady smirked "Why? Can't wait to see Vir?"

"Well, yes he is good company." Trish's cheeks turned slightly pink but she tried to remain cool.

"Come off it! I know that you two have been keeping in contact. Don't think I didn't see you slip him your phone number." Dante joined in "You've probably been going to see him. And I bet you used some Devil Hunting excuse to be in the same city as him. You probably said you were just dropping by on your way from work."

"Yes, alright." Trish blushed "I like him. And I'll be the first to admit it unlike you two morons."

"Milady, you aren't talking behind my back are you?" A teasing voice said. Trish turned to see Vir standing next to Aaron, Velox, and Beretta with a smirk.

"Glad you guys could make it." Dante said "Hey, no cloak this time?" Dante referred to Aaron wearing a normal outfit this time.

"The cloak was hot as hell. And, I don't care if I get stares for the knives on my belt." Aaron shrugged "Hell, I walked down the street with holding hands with a bluish gold skinned woman. Aaron put his arm around Velox. "It's nice that you aren't a sword all the time."

"She can be your sheath as well." Dante joked receiving four smacks from Patty, Trish, Lady and Nina. Velox just looked confused

"I lack the ability to become a sheath." She said curiously

"I'll explain it to you later honey. " Aaron kissed her quickly "Now let's dance." He pulled her toward the music.

"You want to dance?" Dante asked Lady. She nodded and they were off as well.

"So, you want to dance blondie?" Beretta extended her hand to Nina.

"Okay." Nina said shyly and was led onto the floor by the other woman

"Is my mom going to dance with another woman?" Patty's eyes widened

"Looks that way." Trish shrugged. Patty went to the buffet table without another word. This left Vir and Trish all alone .

"So, Milady would you like to uhhh….." Vir struggled to work up the nerve

"I would be happy to dance with you sir knight." She curtsied playfully. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled him to the dance floor. The group danced ate and had a great time. They soon grew tired of dancing and took a seat on the stoop of Dante's shop.

"Great part man." Aaron commented "Great pizza too."

"I am thoroughly enjoying myself." Velox agreed

"You actually did something right." Lady chuckled

"Besides you?" Dante grinned

"Is everything sexual with you?" Lady glared

"It can be if I try hard enough." Dante said "Like I tried hard enough with you last night. See how that works?" Dante was just lucky that Lady didn't have her guns on her.

"Where are Trish and Vir?" Aaron asked

"Over there!" Lady pointed to them on the dance floor. The two were kissing while moving to the music. "Damn she works fast."

"Why couldn't we be that fast?" Dante asked "Ah, what's done is done. I got you now."

"That was actually kind of sweet." Lady said thoughtfully. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Aaron!" Patty yelled stomping up to where the four were sitting.

"What's up?" he asked

"That!" Patty pointed to the buffet table where Beretta was chatting up Nina. Beretta whispered something to Nina causing the woman to laugh. She then pulled her to the dance floor. The two slow danced. "Is your female cousin hitting on my mother?"

"Yes, like a lot." Aaron said

"Why would she be doing that?" Patty asked

"Well, she likes girls and your mom is a girl. Quite a girl." Aaron nodded

"Well, tell her to stop! My mother is not into that!" Patty crossed her arms

"She doesn't seem uncomfortable." Velox commented "She seems, happy."

"My mother is a lesbian." Patty came to the realization

"Not necessarily." Lady said "She could just like Beretta."

"Or she could be Bi." Dante said

"Dante! She's only 12." Lady scolded

"Oh, please she'll hear worse from the kids at her school." Dante replied defensively.

All seemed well until the guests heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. They turned to see a tusked man dismount from a large chopper. He looked the same as 

the demons Dante faced on the road block. This one was much bigger. Dante sighed. The guests ran toward the end of the block to watch from a safe distance.

"What the hell, why is there always a boss demon?" Lady raised an eyebrow

"Well, douche bags tend to circle around a leader douche bag." Dante said getting to his feet and approaching the demon.

"Son of Sparda! You will pay for killing members of my clan." His booming voice yelled "Prepare for a brutal death."

Dante drew his blade and prepared himself when the DJ's station began playing another song. The DJ was probably too worried about dying to turn off the music. The song was "Fight for your right to party."

"Well, that's some coincidence." Dante commented. He waved his hand and Rebellion came flying through the doors of the shop and into Dante's hand. "You don't seem to have an invitation." Dante taunted "I hate party crashers." This demon wouldn't last long.

THE END

AUTHORS NOTE: This bitch is done!

That is the end of my DMC fan fiction.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Tell me what you thought. I know some of you will be sad to see it go.

Thanks for reading

POST YOUR FINAL REVIEWS!

AND THE TROGDOR COMES IN THE NIGHT!


End file.
